Peter Parker One-Shots
by Ariel Stark
Summary: A collection of Peter Parker one-shots. I will take requests.
1. Field Trip to Stark Towers

As I walked into my science class, and took my seat next to Ned. Our teacher, Mr. Arthur, walked in with an excited expression on his face.

"Today class, I am going to be passing out permission slips for a surprise field trip this Friday!" Mr. Arthur exclaimed.

"Where are we going?" someone asked.

"It is a surprise. The requirements for this field trip are easy, grades above a C and no more than 3 absences." Mr. Arthur responded.

Ugh, I knew I had too many absences to go. As class rolled on, people kept gossiping about where the mysterious field trip may be. I was bummed that I couldn't go. Maybe May would let me stay with Tony. After homecoming Tony and I have become a lot closer. I would help him in his lab, or work in my own lab. Some weekends I would spend the night and train with the rest of the team.

"Are you exciting about the field trip?" Ned questioned.

"I can't go. Too many absences. I know you're excited about it though." I responded.

"Peter, I don't have to go. I can stay with you." Ned offered.

"Ned, it's fine. Go and have fun for the both of us. Maybe I'll stay with Tony."

When the bell rang, signaling the end of the day, I stayed behind to talk with Mr. Arthur.

"Mr. Arthur, since I can't go on the trip, can you tell me where you guys are going?" I asked.

"Sorry Peter, I can't. I wish you could go though, I know you would've really enjoyed it."

"Thanks anyways Mr. Arthur."

With that I left and went to grab my stuff out of my locker. Flash, Ned and MJ met me at my locker. They expressed their condolences about me not going Friday. I just shrugged them off and went outside to meet Happy. Once we got to the Tower, I headed upstairs to grab a snack and go to the lab. I said hi to everyone that was in the kitchen and living room area. Once I walked into the lab, I noticed that Tony was busy working with something with Bruce. I headed to my lab to work on my Spider-man suit.

"Kid, you okay?" I heard Tony asked.

"Yeah I'm fine Tony."

"The truth please."

"I'm a little bummed that I can't go to this mystery field trip Friday. I have the grades for it, but not the attendance."

"Easy fix. Come over Thursday after school and stay the weekend with me." Tony offered.

"I'll ask May. Thank you."

"Anytime, kid."

~Later that evening~

"May, so Friday there is a mystery field trip that I can't go on, so Tony asked if I could just come over Thursday and stay the weekend. Could I?" I asked her.

"I will let you, but I still want to see you this week. Before you ask, I was going to let you stay anyways because I have a date Friday night. I know you think it might be too soon after Ben but I need to move on."

"May, I think its great that you have a date. I just want to meet him, so I know you will be okay."

With that she got on the phone with her date, then I talked to him. I gave the usual threats, but I could tell he was a good guy. I was still going to have Karen get everything on him and pay him a visit as Spiderman.

~Thursday~

This week has flown by and now I'm heading to Tony's for the weekend. I was greeted by FRIDAY, then I headed to the kitchen to grab a snack. I saw that Clint was trying again to teach Bucky how to play video games. I said hi to everyone then headed down to the lab.

"Hey Tony. What are you working on?" I asked.

"Improvements for my suit. I have some designs I want you to look at. It's mainly suit upgrades for you." Tony responded.

I looked at them and they were amazing. I told Tony as such, and he promised that we could work on it this weekend. I went to my lab to work on my homework for today and tomorrow. I breezed through it, the work was always easy but time consuming. FRIDAY alerted me that dinner was ready as soon as I closed my books. I quickly walked to the elevator and a few minutes later I was in the kitchen.

"That was perfect timing because I just finished all my homework for the weekend when Fri alerted me about dinner." I stated.

"I made spaghetti and garlic bread." Steve informed me.

I thanked him for the food before I fixed myself a plate. Once everyone was at the table did, we start eating. It's an unspoken rule here, wait for the others before eating. I asked about what everyone was doing this weekend. Clint and Natasha said they were going to do a demonstration for a tour after lunch tomorrow. Tony was going to be in the lab, as well as Bruce. Beyond that there were no actual plans. I suggested a movie night tomorrow, which was immediately accepted by everyone. After dinner, I helped clean up a bit before changing into my suit for patrol. I was told to be back by 2 am, and to call if I get caught up and wasn't going to make it in time.

Patrol was easier than most, a few muggings, helped an elderly woman across the street, and prevented a kidnapping. It was roughly 1:30 when I heard police sirens. I asked Karen to call Tony for me as I started swinging towards the sirens.

"Hey Underoos."

"Hi Tony. I'm going to miss curfew. I don't know how long I'll be. There's police, fire truck, and ambulance sirens coming from the same location."

"Ok. Thank you for letting me know. Do you need any help?"

"No. But I promise to have Karen call you if I need help or if I'm too injured to get back." I then hung up.

As soon as I got there, I realized that it was a fire. I saw the fire chief and told him that I would start at the top of the building at meet his men halfway. He agreed and I went in. I shouted to let people know I was there and that I was going to get them out. I heard someone crying and found a young teenage girl in the middle of what appeared to be her bedroom.

"SPIDERMAN!" she yelled and ran over to me.

"That's right. I'm going to get you out of here." I assured.

I searched the whole floor and found three other people. I wrapped each of them in webbing and one by one tossed them out the window. I continued this process for the next three floors. On my last floor, I run into some fire fighters.

"The floors above us are clear. We should get out before…" I didn't get the chance to finish because a section of the ceiling came down on us. I shoved one of the firemen out of the way and got my leg stuck under a support beam.

"Spiderman, are you okay?" one of them asked.

"Yeah, just a little stuck. Get yourselves out of here before the building collapses." I said.

"Not without you. We can get you out from underneath."

With that the three of them started to cut through the beam. Thankfully, only my leg was stuck so I helped them lift the beam off of me. I tried to stand but soon fell over. Karen said that my leg was broken and it was wise not to put any pressure on it.

"Alright, my leg is broken and I can't walk on it yet. If we can get ourselves to a window, I can get us out." I told the firemen.

"We will walk for you." Another offered.

I nodded my thanks and together we walked to the other side of the floor where there is a window overlooking all the trucks and people. I did the same thing I did earlier getting the civilians out. Once they were out, I swung myself out and was caught by the same firemen. One of the paramedics came over and put an oxygen mask over my mask. I knew I needed the oxygen, so I lifted my mask a little and readjusted the oxygen mask. Then the paramedic set my leg, he asked if I wanted some pain meds, but I responded by saying that normal medications don't work on me. I thanked the firemen and the paramedic that helped me, I was also thanked by the fire chief for helping getting his men and the civilians out. Once that was over, I started swinging towards the tower. I let Tony know that I was on my way and needed some help. Once I landed on the landing pad, Tony rushed over.

"What happened?" he asked frantically.

"I will answer if you can get me on the couch." I snapped.

Once I was on the couch, I apologized for my little snap and explained what happened. He was happy that the firemen and paramedic helped me, and that I called him to let him know what I was doing. I asked Tony if I could just go to sleep and get out of my Spiderman suit.

Once I woke up in the morning, the smoke inhalation was gone but my leg was still broken. I didn't have any crutches in my room, so I hopped down the hall towards the kitchen. Steve was making breakfast, pancakes by the smell of it. He asked how I got hurt and I explained how my leg was broken. FRIDAY said my leg should be healed in an hour or two. Phew, I wasn't going to miss training with Clint and Natasha after all. Everyone started to trickle in, and thankfully no one asked anymore questions about my leg.

~Time Skip~

Yay! My leg is all healed and now I can go train with Clint and Natasha. I change into some workout clothes and make my way towards the gym. When I got there it was just Natasha, apparently Clint had some family emergency and had to leave. She greeted me and we started to warm up with some hand-to-hand. After a few rounds of that, she had me lift some weights and worked with me on the punching bag. When we were finished with that, we did some weapons training. A while ago, the team decided that I needed to know both hand-to-hand combat and to fight with a weapon. I chose to learn how to use battle staves. They are two, arm-length sticks. Mine are made of vibranium, so they can deflect bullets and can't break. We've been weapons training for thirty minutes before I looked up and saw my class in the observation room.

"Nat, observation room." I said.

"Oh, Ребенок паук. Is that your class?" she asked.

I just nodded, and told FRIDAY to let them in. Once they all filed in, I got some looks varying from shock, disbelief, and anger. They only people who didn't seem bothered was the tour guide, and Ned and MJ.

"What are you doing here, Mr. Parker?" Mr. Arthur asked.

"I'm here because of my internship." I replied.

At that there were some murmurs among the class. I told them I would be there for the Q&A with Mr. Stark at the end, and that they could ask questions then. With that Nat and I walked out. Once the door closed behind us, I turned around and hugged Nat.

"What am I going to do, Мама паук?" I questioned.

"I don't know Ребенок паук. But what I do know is that we will always have your back. We will always be there for you when you need us. I'm only a phone call away, whether it be night or day." She stated.

With that we went to the living room to watch some movies and cuddle. She asked what movie I wanted to watch, I answered with any Disney movie. Before I knew it, Mulan was playing and we were singing along to "I'll Make A Man Out of You".

Once the movie was over it was time for the Q&A with my class. I headed to the designated conference room and waited for Tony and my class to arrive. Tony arrived first, then a few minutes later my class arrived. As soon as they saw me the murmuring started. When everyone was seated, Tony gave his introduction, then the questions started.

"Why is Parker here and not at school?"

"How do you know Parker?"

"Why was Parker training with Black Widow and Hawkeye?"

"One at a time, please. I felt that Peter was stressed out at school and May agreed with me, so we let him hang here for the day. He is my personal intern, and the smartest kid I have ever met, smarter than me. Peter has been training with Black Widow and Hawkeye since they met him about a year ago. Any more questions?" Tony replied.

"Can I schedule an interview with Ms. Potts, Black Widow, and Scarlet Witch for my blog about how women strive in a workplace dominated by men?" MJ asked.

"I like you. MJ, right? You can come to dinner with Peter one evening and ask them. Ned can come too." Tony smirked.

After Tony invited Ned and MJ to dinner, murmurs broke out among the rest of the class. From what I could pick out they were surprised I was telling the truth, and that Tony actually invited Ned and MJ to dinner. I asked if Ned and MJ just wanted to stay after the tour until dinner, Tony agreed and asked FRIDAY to contact their parents. I asked Tony if I could show the class my lab to shut them up. He smiled and left to clean my more classified projects out of the way.

"So, Tony is letting me show you guys my lab. He went to clear my classified projects out. If you will follow me." I explained and led them towards the elevator.

"FRIDAY, allow their guest badges one-time access to my lab please." I asked her.

"Of course, Peter. If I may, should I invite some of the Avengers along with you?" FRIDAY questioned.

"Just Natasha and Steve please. I have their items ready."

With that the elevator doors opened and I led them into my lab.

"Please do not touch anything. Most things in here can and will explode. I will be happy to answer any questions you may have about my work." I stated.

With that the class dispersed and asked questions about different things, like the prototype for Natasha's new Widow bike. When Steve and Natasha entered the class swarmed them, asking for autographs and questions. I broke the class up and they went back to looking around.

"FRIDAY said you had our stuff ready?" Steve inquired.

"Right this way." I led them over to my main work bench.

"Nat, your new widow bites will old more power and will have a shorter charging time. It also has a new rapid-fire setting, and it can stun people in a two feet radius," I handed them to her," and Steve, your upgraded shield can now hold a handgun, some ammunition, a comms unit, and a GPS." I hand the shield to him.

"Now I will let you test them, to see if I need to tweak it a little. Class if would please stay behind the caution line over there." Pointing to the line on the back half of the room closer to the exit.

Steve and Natasha went into a glass chamber I use for testing their weapons and possible deadly and explosive devices. I hit the intercom and told them to start when they were ready. My class watched in awe that two of the Avengers were testing weapons that I made. That's when I noticed that not everyone was behind the caution line, the only one not there was Flash. I looked around and noticed him crouching behind a table in the chamber. Without thinking I jumped into action, dodging all of the blasts and bullets. As soon as I got to Flash, I told him to stay behind me. I got him to the door before Nat and Steve saw us. I led Flash over to my medical corner.

"Peter, Eugene has no physical injuries. However, he seems to be in shock. I suggest warm him up and have him take an anti-anxiety pill." FRIDAY said.

I grabbed the pill and a warming blanket for Flash. Once I was sure he was okay, I walked over to the chamber. Steve and Nat were still going at it.

I turned on the intercom and yelled, "HOW THE HELL DO YOU TWO NOT NOTICE A CIVILIAN IN THE CHAMBER? MUCH LESS ME GETTING HIM OUT OF THERE BEFORE HE GOT SERIOUSLY HURT!"

"We will take him to the med bay." Steve offered.

"No. You guys have done enough. Now get out of my lab." I turned and went to Flash and picked him up.

I motioned for the class to follow me. I explained that we were going to the med bay to make sure Flash wasn't seriously hurt. Thankfully, Nurse Ramirez is here today. She is one of the only nurses that knows about me being Spiderman and treats me regularly.

"Peter Parker, you better not be hurt again. I swear I see you beat up every day." Nurse Ramirez scolded.

"Not me today. This is Eugene 'Flash' Thompson. He was in my testing chamber while Steve and Nat were testing their new gadgets. I was hoping you would look over him to make sure he is not seriously injured." I explained.

"Of course. Set him on the bed." She replied.

I did as I was told, and then took the class to the nearby cafeteria. They were supposed to have an hour lunch, so I left them there and headed back to the med bay. Flash is totally fine, he just needs to eat something. I thanked Nurse Ramirez and helped Flash to the cafeteria. One of his friends brought him something to eat, and I went to get my own. Mr. Arthur questioned if Flash was alright, I explained what Nurse Ramirez told me. He seemed satisfied and walked off. I sat with Ned and MJ making small talk. At the end of the tour, Flash apologized about what happened and thanked me for getting him out.

**AN: I have finally posted this! I hope you guys have enjoyed. I will take requests for this. Thank you for reading and reviewing. ~Ariel**


	2. Please Don't Embarrass Me

Today I was taking my girlfriend to meet my family, the Avengers. I'm positive that they will love her, but I am also positive that they will embarrass me. The only one I tell about her coming over is Bruce because he won't embarrass me like the rest of them. The past few days I have been cleaning up my room and other places she might go to. I guess Tony noticed my nervousness because he kept asking these weird questions.

"Are you okay? You know you can tell me anything right." Tony questioned.

"I'm fine dad. I was wondering if I could have a friend over after school today?"

"Sure kid. You can have friends over any time."

I thanked him and wished everyone that had just walked in a good morning and a good bye. I was already late for school, so I asked Happy if he could drive a little faster today to get me to school on time. I thanked Happy as I jumped out of the car and ran inside. I made it to my first class before the bell rang.

"On time for once, Mr. Parker. I'm impressed." Mr. Jones, my history teacher, commented.

"Thank you, sir."

I took my seat next to Ned and gave him a thumbs up. Ned was the one to tell me I needed to have my family meet my girlfriend. I agreed with him, but I didn't know how to bring the subject up with her. The plan was to gently walk her over to whatever car Happy is going to pick me up in, and take her to my house.

~TIME SKIP~

Finally, the bell rang, signaling the end of school. I quickly put my stuff in my locker and went over to my girlfriend's locker across the hall. I listened to her as she explained about this book she was reading, and it sounded pretty good. I asked her if I could borrow it when she was done, she stated that she was going to make me read it any way. I laughed and lead her to the car Happy was in.

"Peter, what are you doing?" she asked.

"Taking you to my house. Is that a problem?"

"Does my mom know?"

"Yes. I cleared it with her yesterday."

She just nodded and got in the car. I introduced her to Happy as we drove home.

He responded with, "Is that why you were so stressed out this morning? Having your girlfriend meet the family?"

"Yes, it was. Have you met them? Because if so, then you would understand my stressing." I answered.

She just rolled her eyes and punched my arm playfully. She kept saying how they wouldn't be that bad. I hoped she was right because we just pulled into the garage. We thanked Happy and walked towards the elevator. When we reached the living room, everyone was sitting on the couches doing mundane stuff, like reading, braiding hair, and watching a movie. I cleared my throat to get their attention.

"Everyone, this is MJ, my girlfriend." I greeted.

"You didn't tell us you had a girlfriend kid." Tony responded.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Clint asked.

"Because you guys would embarrass me. So, please don't. She knows pretty much everything embarrassing about me from Aunt May." I pleaded.

"But she doesn't know the things that happened with us." Tony smirked.

"Most of that stuff involves my internship, so you can't tell her about those." I retorted.

"You mean Spiderman." MJ spoke.

"How did you find out?"

"You suddenly have abs overnight, your appetite has increased, Spiderman is in DC while the decathlon team is, you disappear and Spiderman shows up a few minutes after, should I go on." MJ reasoned.

"I was waiting for you to confront me about it. I knew you were the only person observant and smart enough to figure it out." I said.

"Shut up, loser." MJ then kissed me. In front of my family. They were going to make fun of me later.

**AN: This chapter was requested by a guest. If the person reading this recognizes it, I changed a few details because I didn't know who Cindy Moon was. I hope you guys liked this chapter. Thanks for reading and reviewing. **


	3. Hey! Leave my kid alone!

"Peter, time to wake up. You have to leave for school in 30 minutes." Aunt May yelled.

"I'm up. Thanks Aunt May." I responded.

I quickly flitted around my room getting ready. Putting on some jeans and a science pun t-shirt on, I ran downstairs. Aunt May was in the kitchen with a bagged lunch for me and one for her.

"Morning honey." Aunt May greeted.

"Morning. Thanks for lunch. I hope you have a great day at work. Bye, I love you." I answered.

"Your welcome. I hope you have a great day as well. I love you too." May replied.

I hurried out the door with an apple in hand. I have enough time and money to stop and grab a muffin. There's a bakery around the corner that has the best muffins ever. Its run by a grandmother and her granddaughters. Wishing them good morning and ordering a chocolate chip muffin, I was out the door and running to school. When I arrive at the school, I have five minutes to get to my locker and get to class.

"Barely scraping by aren't we Mr. Parker." Mr. Smith commented.

"Appears so sir, but I was still in this class before the bell rang." I retorted.

Mr. Smith is my English teacher. I don't mind him or his class, but it's not my favorite. Everyone knows my strong suits are sciences and math. I take my seat next to MJ. English is MJ's favorite class for sure. She loves the creative writing and the SSR times in here.

~TIME SKIP~

Its lunch time, and Tony is coming for some assembly at the school today. He's supposed to be here in twenty minutes. I quickly eat my lunch and explain to Ned and MJ that I'm going in the hall to wait for Tony. As I was walking through the halls, my spider sense flared up.

"Yo, Penis!" I heard Flash yelled.

"Leave me alone Flash. I'm waiting for someone." I responded.

"Who are you waiting for Penis? Your parents killed themselves to be rid of you, your uncle got himself shot because he wanted to be away from you." Flash said, while he shoved me to the ground.

I tried to stand up, but he kept shoving me down. Then the kicking started, I knew from past experiences to protect my head and face. Before I knew it, I was being held up by Flash's goons. Flash proceeded to punch me in the stomach a few times, and the final one hit my face. Thankfully nothing broke, but I was dropped to the floor and kicked some more.

"Hey! Leave my kid alone!" someone yelled.

"Mr. S-St-ark?! W-What are you doing here?" Flash stuttered.

"I came for an assembly, but I find that my kid is getting beat up and bullied." Tony quietly seethed.

"Y-You're k-kid?" Flash asked.

"Yes. Peter Parker is my intern, but he is more a son to me than anything." Tony replied, with silent fury.

"Tony. Remember no killing teenagers." I croaked.

"How can you say that? This kid just hurt you!" Tony cried.

"I know." I couldn't say much else because I kept seeing black dancing around my eyes.

"Kid! Keep your eyes open. Don't fall asleep, okay?" I heard Tony mutter.

I felt Tony picking me up, and I assume he was taking me to the nurses' office. I was right when I heard Mrs. Jackson ask what had happened.

"Dad, it hurts." I was surprised that I let that slip. I always considered him my father figure, but I never said it out loud.

"Where? Please tell me where it hurts." Tony pleaded.

"Breathing. Ribs." I gasp out.

Mrs. Jackson ran to the office to let the principal, Mr. Williams, know what has happened. Once she left Tony started whispering things.

"Why hasn't your healing kicking in?" he asks.

"Haven't ate as much as I should have." I admitted.

"Kid, you have to eat. More so than normal teenagers. Why haven't you been eating?" Tony responded.

"May is working so hard. I don't want to burden her more with my advanced metabolism." I explained.

"If you were having money issues, I could've helped." Tony offered.

"We don't take charity." I snapped.

"Peter, listen to me. It is not charity when you are my son, albeit not biologically. I love you kid, I just want what is best for you."

"Thanks dad. I love you too."

After that the nurse came back in. She tried to sit me up but I let out a pained groan. Mrs. Jackson sat me back down. I could tell she was conflicted on what to do. I heard somethings but I was too focused on the pain. Tony walked over to me and tried to explain something, but I couldn't hear much.

"Peter, can you hear me?" Tony asked, concern all over his face.

"When I focus on you. Can I go to sleep?" I whispered.

"Not yet. I'm worried you might have a concussion." Mrs. Jackson interjected.

I nodded my head, but black started to swim around again. Sleep sounds nice. But I can't Tony asked me to stay awake. But it hurts so much. I think I heard someone talking but I want to stay awake. Tony walked back over to me.

"Peter, focus on me. Can you hear me right now?" he questioned, when I nodded my head he continued.

"Bruce is here. We are going to take you to the med bay at the tower. Is that alright?" Tony finished.

I couldn't respond, so I nodded my head yes. After that, Tony and Bruce carefully transferred me to a stretcher. I felt something wet on my face. I think it was some tears. I finally gave into the pain, and passed out.

~Tony's POV~

I can't believe that asshole would dare hurt my son. I hate seeing Peter in so much pain. It must hurt him a lot if he complained about it. When Bruce got here, I was glad that we could finally get Peter somewhere that can actually help him. His ribs are more than likely broken, he might have a concussion, and the ribs could have punctured a lung. We wouldn't know anything until we got to the tower. I nearly had a heart attack when I learned he passed out from the pain. I need him to be okay.

"Bruce, he's going to be okay, right?" I was nearly in tears.

"If we can get him back to the tower, he will be." Bruce told me.

"You must really love this kid, huh?" I heard Bruce ask.

"He's like a son to me. I don't know what I would do without him. I quit drinking for him. I got on a better sleep schedule for him too. When we were in that nurse's office, he called me dad. I was so happy. I can't lose him, I can't."

"You won't Tony. Trust me. Peter will be fine."

~TIME SKIP~

~Peter's POV~

I could hear things before I could see them. I could hear people down the hall, and I could hear someone breathing in the room with me. It was then that I realized the pain in my chest. My eyes flashed opened then immediately shut back from the bright lights.

"FRI, dim the lights. Activate sensory overload protocol." Someone said.

I heard someone moving about the room, but I didn't know who. I felt the person put some earplugs in my ears. I felt a dip in the bed I was on, so I assume that the person sat down beside me. My senses finally calmed down and I could see that I was in a hospital room at the tower. I could also see that the person was Tony. I went to lean into him, but the pain in my chest kept me from doing so.

"Peter, are you okay?" Tony asked.

"Yeah. My chest doesn't hurt as much as it did before." I replied.

"I'm going to get Bruce in here. Is that okay?"

I just nodded and shut my eyes. The door opened and then closed, so Bruce must have entered the room. Bruce and Tony talked in the corner for a minute. Normally I would've been able to hear them, but I didn't want to so I sounded like humming.

"How are you feeling, Peter?" Bruce questioned.

"Ok. I'm just tired." I responded.

"Do you mind if I have a look at your chest?" I shook my head no.

I let him look me over, knowing I would be fine in a few hours or so. I then remembered what I said to Tony. I admitted to not eating as much as I should have been, and I called him dad. Great, just great. He did have a great reaction to the dad part, he called me his son. I would have to talk to him in a bit.

"Everything is healing nicely. I still don't want you to do anything strenuous for a few days. The school will think you will be out for two weeks. Those two weeks you will be here. No ifs, ands, or buts. Understand?" Bruce explained.

"Yeah. Has anyone told Aunt May?" I inquired.

"I called her when Bruce took you into surgery. She said that you are to stay here, she will be here in a few hours, and that she loves you." Tony spoke up.

"Everyone is worried about you. Would you like them to see that you are fine, or would you like to sleep some more?" Bruce continued.

"Let them come in." was my response.

It was weird seeing the Avengers so worried, especially when that worry is directed at me. Natasha looks like she has been crying, the rest of them don't look much better. I asked them about if they've been saving cats from trees or taking down HYDRA bases.

"No, all of that could wait. We stayed with you." Clint admitted.

"Ты нас всех волновал, бэби паук. Я даже плакала, и ты знаешь, что я не плачу." Natasha said.

She's been teaching me Russian, so I knew the basics of what she said. A rough translation was, 'You had us all worried, baby spider. I even cried, and you know I don't cry.' I was surprise that Nat cried because of me.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to worry you guys." I apologized.

"It's not your fault Peter. Anyways, this kid won't be bothering you or anyone else anytime soon." Steve replied.

"Oh no. What did you guys do?" I whined.

"We just gave him a talk into. Don't worry about it." Tony quickly tried to reassure me.

I don't say anything else because I know they won't tell me what they actually did to him. I'm just happy I won't have to worry about Flash anymore. My family is amazing sometimes. I started to doze off.

"I love you guys." I muttered, sleep working its way to me.

"We love you too." They all chorused back. With that I fell asleep.

**AN: This chapter was requested by Broken Silhouettes. I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Thank you for reading, reviewing, and requesting. ~Ariel**


	4. Allergy Mishap

"Do you want to come to Italy with me?" Tony asked me.

"I would love to, but what about Aunt May?" I asked.

"Already discussed it with her, she wants you to go and to have fun. I personally think she wants you out of the house so she can party with her friends."

"I'll go pack a bag. How long are we staying?"

"A week, but we can stay longer if you want to."

I nodded my head and went to pack for two weeks. I don't now if we will stay that long, but its better to be prepared. I asked FRIDAY about the weather in Italy, she said it would be in the 60s and it would get cooler once the sun goes down. Spiders don't do well in the cold, I inherited that part of spider DNA. Because of this, I packed warmer clothing. Well, my standard of normal clothing, which consists of long pants, long sleeve shirts, and several jackets and sweatshirts. I also threw in some nicer clothing as well. Within an hour, I was packed and ready to go. Good thing I was, because Tony came by telling me that the jet was waiting.

In the beginning, I wasn't okay with Tony spending money on me. I'm still not, but I have let him take me on business trips and such. I feel bad about it, because before I barged in on Aunt May and Uncle Ben, they had wanted to travel. I was the reason they couldn't and was never able to. May works hard as a single parent, making sure the bills are paid, that there is food on the table, I have what I need for school. Before becoming an official intern for Tony, I did some freelance photography. The pictures are mainly of Spiderman. I'm the only one in New York who can get a clear shot of Spiderman, because I am Spiderman. I still send in pictures from time to time. Tony lets me take some promotional pictures of the stuff we work on for SI, mainly its only the board that sees those, but sometimes the people do, when the product hits the market.

~TIME SKIP~

Tony woke me up as we were landing in Italy. The view was gorgeous. Walking through the airport, the smell is unlike anything I have smelled before. It's making me hungry. I ask Tony what was for breakfast, since it is in the morning hours here. He lets me decide, and I want to find a café of some sorts. I like trying new food when I come with Tony to different places. After walking around some, we found a cute little bakery and I all but drag Tony in. I ask the lady at the counter too surprise me with five different pastries. I know I should probably eat some more, but I don't want to freak anyone out with my enhanced metabolism.

"How was your nap on the plane?" Tony asked.

"It was good. Did you enjoy the flight or were you bored to death since I was asleep?" I teased.

"You are right, I nearly died of boredom. Not even FRIDAY could keep me entertained." He teased back.

When our pastries arrived, I immediately dug in. I started with this one that looked like a flower. It was really good, tasted like a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. The second one was a regular biscuit. The third looked and tasted like fried apples. I guess that was because it was mainly fried apples. The fourth one was a surprise because I had no idea what it tasted like, but it was delicious. The fifth one tasted like peppermint. I don't know why, but it was disgusting. I loved peppermint, before the bite. BEFORE THE BITE! Spiders can't handle peppermint.

"Peppermint. Spider. Can't." I gasped out. Hopefully Tony could understand.

"I have to get you to the hospital. Let me guess, you didn't know you were now allergic to peppermint."

Tony put on his Iron Man suit, picked me up, and flew to the closest hospital. Thankfully Tony can speak Italian, and FRIDAY can too. After listening to gibberish for a few minutes, I was ushered into the ER. I don't know what they gave me, maybe an EpiPen. After a few minutes, I was able to breathe again. Tony was pacing the room, probably worried about me or something. He always worries about me because I noticed that every time I get hurt as Spiderman and am forced into the med bay at the tower, Tony just paces or sits by the bed I'm in and doesn't move.

"Are you okay Tony?" I questioned.

"Am I okay? You are in a foreign hospital, after having an allergic reaction to peppermint. An allergy caused by your spider DNA. Yet you don't ask whether or not you are okay, but someone else." Tony stated.

Tony ruffles my hair, and lets me know he texted Natasha to get everything peppermint out of the tower. He also texted the same thing to Aunt May. She's going to freak out, she is probably freaking out now. I suddenly get pretty sleepy. Before I let sleep take in, I muttered to Tony.

"Not how I wanted to start out the week." In response, Tony chuckled and told me to get some sleep.

**AN: Hey guys. So, tomorrow (Friday, March 29) I am leaving for a Disney trip with my marching band. We will be performing at Magic Kingdom in a parade. This will be my last post for roughly a week, because the trip is 5-6 days including travel. I will not have time to sit down and write, no matter how much I want to. Thank you for reading, reviewing, and understanding. ~Ariel**


	5. You are dam lucky

Today is the surprise field trip. No one but the teachers know where we are going. I have an idea, but I'm not going to like it. I walk into Mr. Harrison's class, he teaches science. He said that he was going to announce where we are going before we load the bus.

"Our surprise field trip today is going to be a tour of Stark Industry! Now I know you are all very excited, but all school rules will apply. Also, you are to be on your best behavior. You will be representing not only yourselves, but the school as well." Mr. Harrison stated.

I was dreading this trip. Ned and MJ gave me some encouraging smiles, while Flash and his cronies kept going on and on that I didn't have an internship at SI. I was actually Tony's personal intern, but I also helped down in the regular labs. Mr. Harrison asked to speak with me before we loaded the bus.

"You needed something, Mr. Harrison?" I questioned.

"Yes, Mr. Parker, I did. You need to come clean about this lie of you having an internship at Stark Industry. I know you have had a hard time lately, with your uncle dying. But that is no excuse for telling people lies about some internship that most college students can't get." He demanded.

"Sir, I am not lying about this internship. I can prove it to you. I have my work badge with me, and when we arrive, I will be recognized by several staff members." I confidently stated.

"If you are going to keep this lie up, I have no choice but to suspend you from the decathlon team."

"But, Mr. Harrison…" I started.

"No buts Mr. Parker." He interrupted.

I stormed off, but before I could get to far, Tony came through the window. In his Iron Man suit, that looks to be malfunctioning. I walked over and grabbed some tools out of my bag.

"Peter, thank you. I think some wires came loose as I was testing the new suit." Tony informed.

"So, you decide to barge into a classroom hoping to find me. Also, you can't get the suit off, can you?" I point out,

"Yes, to both of those." That's when he noticed my teacher.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Teacher. I couldn't get the suit off so I needed Peter to make the repairs." Tony apologized.

I ignored everything after that, while I was working on his suit. Tony was right there were some wires loose, but also in the wrong place. I moved some wires around to make it more efficient.

"I fixed the wires. Some of them were placed wrong, so I moved them. Now the suit will be more efficient than before." I explained.

"Thanks, kid." Tony replied.

I turned to Mr. Harrison and said, "Am I still suspended from the decathlon team?"

"Wait, you were suspended from the decathlon team?" Tony questioned.

"Yes, because apparently no one believes me when I say I have an internship with you." I explained to Tony.

Tony and I just glared at Mr. Harrison. We were waiting for his response. Then he squeaked out that I was unsuspended and that he was sorry for accusing me of lying. The three of us walked outside to the bus because we were running a little bit late since Tony came in. Everyone was shocked that I walked out with Tony Stark.

"You taking the tour of the tower?" Tony asked me, to which I nod my head yes. Then he tries to carry me and fly back to the tower.

"Hold on Tony. I have been working on something." I pulled my phone out and brought up an app.

This app allowed me to summon my own Iron Spider suit. I mixed my suit with Tony's and added some stuff. When the pieces of suit arrived, everyone was in awe as I assembled around me. Once it was fully put together around me, Tony looked at me with pride.

"May I introduce, the Iron Spider. I combined Tony's suit with Spiderman's. Once I work out the kinks, Spiderman will be using this suit on future missions and his patrols." I explained.

"Peter, I am so proud of you. I can't believe you were made this. Let's go back to the labs and you can show me what it does." Tony offered.

I smiled and took off, leaving behind a very awestruck class. I told Tony that I was going to join the class on the tour when they arrive. The tour was set to start at 9:30 and end at 4. I was going to meet them in one of the R&D labs.

~TIME SKIP~

FRIDAY alerted me that my class was heading to the R&D labs. I started to make my way down there. I ran into some people that I have worked with in the past. I made in necessary that I learn every employees' name and face. I was well liked by every employee that I have come across, Tony says it's because I am so lovable and a people person. I reached the lab that my class was in. Every time I enter this lab, I play some random song, and do a few flips in instead of walking. I had FRIDAY play something from my playlist. Once the music started, the door opened and I did some backflips into the room.

"Hey Peter. What's up?" Alice asked.

"Hey Alice. Not much to be honest, I decided to join my class in the labs. What about you?" I answered.

"Only you Peter Parker, would have a class tour of where you work." Jake commented.

"I know Jake, I know. I don't plan this kind of stuff." I sighed.

I noticed that my class was looking on with shocked expressions on their faces. I faced them, ready to answer their questions. They immediately started yelling out questions. I told them that if they keep yelling like that then I won't answer any questions.

"How did you get an internship here?"

"I applied."

"How you are only a high school student?"

"Mr. Stark took some personal interest in me, as did Ms. Potts."

"Do you know the Avengers?"

"Yes, I do. Now I need to let you guys get back to your tour."

I turned and walked out after saying bye to Alice and Jake. Once I was in the hallway, I noticed that Flash has followed me. I turn around and he slammed me into the wall.

"This is what you are going to do Puny Parker. You are going to quit and tell them to hire me. Understand?" Flash demanded.

"No." I responded, but it only made him angrier.

Flash pulled his fist back, about to punch me. Then Wade and Tony walked by, and saw what was happening. Wade pulled Flash off, and Tony checked on me.

"How dare you threaten my boyfriend? I should kill you, slowly and painfully." Wade seethed.

"No killing. Remember your no kill streak, almost six months." I pleaded with him.

Tony walked over to Flash, while Wade came over to me. He leaned into kiss me. It got heated pretty fast because Tony cleared his throat to get us to stop.

"I love you, Peter Parker. This bastard hurt you and has tried to hurt you, so why won't you let me kill him?" Wade asked.

"I love you too, Wade Wilson. No matter what Flash has done, he doesn't deserve death."

Wade took a deep breathe and looked at Flash, "You are dam lucky that my boyfriend only believes in the best in people. And that he wouldn't wish any harm to anyone, even his worst enemies."

Flash was a trembling mess in the floor, with Tony pointing one of his Iron Man gauntlets at him and Deadpool threatening him. After they let him go, I went upstairs with the love of my life, and my father figure. I knew no matter what happened I would be okay.

**AN: I'm back! Disney was amazing. Seeing the castle for the first time marching down main street was the best feeling in the world. I want to thank everyone for being patient for this chapter. I really appreciate it. Again, THANK YOU! ~Ariel**


	6. Want to go to Wakanda?

When I was about twelve years old, I met Shuri online. We became fast friends, and wanted to meet in person. We both got permission for me to visit her in Wakanda. At the time I didn't know that Shuri was the princess of Wakanda. She was glad that I didn't care that she was royalty, and that I treated her like a normal human being. Her older brother T'Challa also like me, I have no idea why though. Maybe it is because that I make Shuri happy. I know I would approve of anyone who made May happy, for the most part. Anyway, back to right now. Tony just asked if I wanted to join him for a visit to Wakanda.

"Of course. Don't worry, May will approve." I told him.

Tony has no idea that I have been to Wakanda before or that I know the royal family or that Shuri is my best friend besides Ned and MJ. I immediately swing home to pack. I pack for month; I don't know how long we are staying. If I know Shuri though, and I know her, I will be there for as long as she can keep me. When Tony comes by to pick me up two hours later, I am bouncing off the walls with excitement.

~TIME SKIP~

When we landed in Wakanda, we were greeted by the royal family. Shuri's mom gave me a hug, so did just about everyone else. That is when Tony caught on to the fact that everyone knew me and I knew them.

"Peter, have you been here before?" He asked.

"What do you think colonizer?" Okoye retorts as she puts herself in front of me, as if she was protecting me from something.

"Okoye, what are you doing?" I questioned.

"Protecting you." She responded.

"From what?" I replied.

"From him." She answered.

"Why?"

"Because I am to protect the royal family, and that includes you."

"I thought that was a joke!" I exclaimed.

"Why did you think it was a joke? There was a coronation and everything." T'Challa wondered.

"You know what? I am going to my room. I am not dealing with this right now." With that I walked off, leaving Tony a spluttering mess.

After stopping by my room to put my bags in there, Shuri and I went to the lab. She shows me the latest tech she has been working on. I gave her some pointers on what she could do to improve it. That's another thing I love about Shuri, she takes pointers, like the one I gave her, very well. She doesn't throw a fit about it like Tony does. After we work on some of her stuff, she asked if she could see my Spiderman suit and my web shooters. I gave her a devilish smile and pull them out. I told her that I have been wanting to get her input on it for some time, but haven't gotten the chance.

She knows that I get hurt a lot. Mainly from stuff that could be prevented with some type of armor. Tony didn't add anything because I gave the excuse of that I didn't want anything to hinder my movements. Which is partly true, but the truth is that I wanted Shuri to do that part. I know that vibranium is the strongest metal there is, and that it is very light weight. Shuri suggested that I needed to add vibranium everywhere on the suit, but I didn't want her to use that much vibranium on me. So, I told her that she could add it to the chest and back, for protection of my organs. That's where I receive the most injuries, and the ones on my arms are normally just scrapes. After she finishes her upgrades to the suit and web shooters, I left to go find and talk to Okoye.

"Hey Okoye. Do you mind taking a walk?" I asked her.

"Of course. I would love to." She responded.

"Do you mind if I ask you something?" I hesitantly questioned.

"I don't mind. What did you want to ask?" She agreed.

"Why did you protect me from Tony when we first got here? And please don't say because I'm the prince. I want the truth."

"There are a few of us that know about the Vulture incident. There are some things that that colonizer did which we don't agree with. If he didn't do those things, then you wouldn't have gotten hurt as badly or at all." She explained.

"Like what?"

"Ignoring you for months, for starters. Then not telling you everything, of how he already called the FBI when the alien tech was being used in the city. Taking away your suit when you were only trying to help, and if you hadn't helped many people would have died. Letting you take down the Vulture by yourself in your original Spiderman onesie." She continued.

"Now that I'm thinking about it. You're right. Why would he do that? I had a freaking building dropped on top of me with no way to call for help. It's all his fault." I burst out in tears.

Okoye just holds me until I stop crying. I asked her if we could go somewhere that Tony wouldn't disturb us. Then we walked to these huts on the outside of the city. I don't question it, just enjoying the peacefulness of it. Then Okoye introduces me to the White Wolf, or as most people know as Sergeant James Barnes. I'm not surprised that he knows what happened as well. I'm surprised by the fact the he immediately hugs me. We spend the next few hours talking. When the sun went down and after watching the stars for a few minutes, Okoye and I headed back to the palace. We skipped dinner, so we went straight to the kitchen. Since Aunt Mat can't cook, I had to learn how and trust me I'm really good at it. Fixing Okoye and I some chicken alfredo, we sit at the counter in there. I told her about how Aunt May was doing. Some people here have met Aunt May over video chat a few times. In return, she tells me about how she has been doing and a few other people that I haven't seen today.

~NEXT DAY~

When I see Tony at breakfast this morning, I ignored him. Shuri caught on to what I was doing and joined me. I mouth to her that we would talk later. She nodded in understanding, probably already knowing what about. The rest of breakfast I just talked to Shuri and T'Challa. As soon as Shuri and I were finished we excused ourselves and went to the lab. We didn't work on anything, we just talked. When Tony came in a few hours later with T'Challa, I gave her a look and she nodded. I said a little loudly that I was going to see White Wolf, as Tony didn't know who that was, but Shuri and T'Challa did. Shuri have her brother a look that said 'just go with it', thankfully he got the message. Tony was confused as to who that was and the looks between the siblings. He probably was confused when I sprinted out of the lab. As I was running, I heard Shuri tell T'Challa in Wakandian** (PROBABLY SPELT WRONG, IF SO PLEASE CORRECT ME)** that I was upset about what happened with Tony. Yes, I know Wakandian. Shuri taught me when I was here the first time and over video chat. I am now fluent in speaking Wakandian.

When I arrived to James' hut, he was outside feeding the goat. We greeted each other, and I asked if I could hang with him for a bit. We spent some time getting to know each other a bit, and I showed him some things he missed being in cryofreeze. He appreciated the help. After that I bid him farewell and headed back to the castle. Sadly, on the way I tan into the last person I wanted to see or talk to, Tony.

"Hey Peter. Seems as if I haven't seen you since we got here. You doing okay?" He had the audacity to ask me that.

"Am I doing okay? No, I'm not! Mainly because of you!" I snapped.

"What did I do, kid?" he questioned. At that point Okoye and Shuri were there.

"You ignored me for months! You kept things from me! Things that if I had known, I wouldn't done some of the stuff I did! I had a building dropped on top of me, with no way to call for help because you took the suit away! I nearly died because of that! The feeling of my bones being slowly crushed, being alone and suffocating! If you had cared about me enough, you would have told me that you had already had taken care of it, then that would not have happened!" I screamed.

After that I stormed off to my room, I barely noticed that Shuri was following me and that Okoye was keeping Tony from doing so. I collapsed on my bed, sobbing. I felt Shuri's arms wrap me in a hug. A few minutes later, I heard Okoye and T'Challa enter the room. I calmed down a bit, so I could listen to what T'Challa was saying.

"The business Tony and I had to take care of is finished. If you would like Peter, we could make him go home? I don't know how yet, but we can." T'Challa offered.

"Could you?" I sniffled.

"Of course. Shuri, will you hack into his systems and give him reason to go back to New York?"

Shuri just smiles and pulled out her tablet. Within a few minutes she was in and had FRIDAY tell Tony that there was a problem at home that he needed to go fix right away. An hour after Shuri did that, Tony knocked on the door, which Okoye answered. He tried to apologize to me, but I wouldn't hear it. Then he explained that there was an emergency in New York that he had to go take care of. With that he left, and I spent the next two and a half months healing and spending time with my second family.

**AN: Hey! This chapter was requested by cheryl24. Hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading and reviewing! Happy Easter! ~Ariel**


	7. Did you know'

I was freaking out! We have to do a family tree presentation in history. So, me being me, I was curious about who else I was related to. I ordered a DNA test, and the results weren't what I was expecting. Aunt Nat and Uncle Bucky were my biological parents. After Aunt May died, I went to live with the Avengers. Everyone there were my self-proclaimed aunts and uncles. I wonder if Nat and Bucky know. I asked FRIDAY to get them to come to my room.

"What's up squirt? Fri said you wanted to talk to us?" Bucky asked once they were both in the room.

"Did you know that you guys are my biological parents?" I showed them the papers.

"No." "Yes." Bucky and Nat said respectively.

"What?" Bucky and I asked in unison.

Nat sighed and went to explain. When she was done, she shed a few tears.

"I didn't want either of you to feel bad or responsible for anything. I'm so sorry." Nat finished.

I pulled her into a hug and told her that it was okay, that I understood. I felt Bucky wrap his arms around us and said pretty much the same thing I did. We planned a picnic for just us three tomorrow for lunch.

"What should we tell the others?" Bucky questioned.

"Only if Peter wants to." Nat answered.

"I don't care. Can I call you Mom and Dad?" I shyly inquired.

"Of course, you can, Милый (sweetheart)." Nat responded.

**AN: Hey everyone! Sorry this one is short, I will try and make them longer. This was requested by Avengersisendgame. Thanks for reading and reviewing. ~Ariel**


	8. Thanos

Thanos took Peter to Wakanda. Peter was trying to get out of Thanos' grasp, but to no avail. I stood there, frozen in shock. I knew what Thanos was going to do, but I couldn't do a thing about it. Not while he had Peter. Peter was begging Thanos to stop, as one by one everyone died. I tried comforting Peter from where I was. Yelling out that it was going to be okay. We both knew that it wasn't, but Peter didn't need to hear that right now. Finally, Thanos turned to me. I knew Thanos wanted to break Peter, but what Thanos didn't know was that Peter would fight that much harder for us. Peter kept screaming and screaming for Thanos to stop. I knew he wasn't, so I told Peter that I was proud of him and that I was sorry. When Thanos hit me, he let Peter go. Peter ran over to me and apologized for everything.

"Wake up. It's just a dream. WAKE UP!" I heard someone yell.

I opened my eyes to see Peter standing over top of me. I pulled him close and didn't let go.

"Its okay Tony. It was just a dream." Peter said.

"I know, but it doesn't mean that the thought of that doesn't scare me." I responded.

I would never let Peter go through that. He was my kid after all.

**AN: Hey guys! I would like to wish everyone a belated Happy Star Wars Day! This chapter was requested by Astronema2345. Hope you enjoyed it! Thanks for reading and reviewing. ~Ariel**


	9. I needed you and you weren't here!

"I needed you and you weren't here!" I yelled,

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." He cried.

He looked down at my scarred wrists. Each one of these scars were there because he wasn't there. I looked at the freshest one that was still bleeding slightly, then I looked back up at him. I started to cry as well I never wanted to cut myself, but there was no one around and I felt alone. After all of the things that have happened in my life, it was hard to put on a smile and be okay. There are times when I can't even muster up enough fake smiles, and I try to find him. Most times he is there, but the times he isn't are the times I grab a knife. I have tried a punching bag, but it never works long enough.

"I'm sorry too." I whispered. I let my eyes fall shut.

**AN: Happy Mother's Day to all the mothers who may read this. Children make sure your mothers know how much you appreciate them. Not just today, but everyday. ~All my love, Ariel**


	10. Help me!

I was staying at the Avengers tower for the week. May was called into another hospital for a few days. This hospital is roughly an eight-hour drive, so she decided to stay there. It is currently one in the morning, and I have a test tomorrow in history. The test is on World War 2, should be an easy subject. We have it at least every other year, if not each year. I'm getting ready for my death. I can't tell the dates apart or the battles. I decided to ask FRIDAY if a certain person was awake. He was, so I asked him to come and help me with an emergency. With that Steve came rushing in, with his shield. I was rolling around laughing at the fact he brought his shield.

"Peter, what's the emergency? Are you okay?" Steve fired off.

"No, I'm not fine. I have a WWII test tomorrow. I need help. Tell me everything." I begged.

"This is your emergency?"

"Yes. At least I'm studying and not out as Spiderman."

Steve nodded his head, accepting my previous statement. He proceeded to tell me everything I would need to know and some more. We finished up around three hours later. As he talked, I took notes on dates and battles that he mentioned. After reading over the notes I took from Steve's verbal autobiography, and the notes from class I felt ready for my test. When I looked at the clock it was time for me to get up and ready for school. After a quick shower, I was dressed and in the kitchen. I grabbed some muffins, and a banana.

"FRIDAY said you and Cap were up all night. Care to explain?" Tony asked.

"Steve was helping me study for my history test today." I replied.

Tony smiled and shoved me out the door. I passed Steve on the way out, and I thanked him for staying up with me to help me study. He said it was no problem, and wished me luck on my test.

~TIME SKIP~

I just finished my history test and I felt really good about it. Our history teacher was really good at getting test graded that day, sometimes by the end of class. So, when he passed back all of the graded tests, I was excited to see what score I received.

"Congratulations, Mr. Parker. You are the only one in the class to receive a hundred percent." My teacher said.

I smiled, thinking about what Steve would say. Since history is my last class of the day, I went to my locker only to find Steve standing there waiting for me. I grabbed my paper, and snuck up on the unsuspecting super soldier. I was able to maneuver myself behind him and jumped on his back.

"Hey Peter. How did the test go?" Steve laughed.

"How did that not scare you?" I questioned.

"Because I saw you coming. Now, how was the test?"

I handed him the paper and told him that I was the only one in the class with a hundred percent. He congratulated me, and we moved ourselves past the star-struck students. No doubt I would be questioned about how I new Captain America. But for now, I focused on where we were going. Turns out that Steve brought us to an ice-cream shop. I smiled, and thanked him. For the next half hour, Steve and I talked about random stuff, just enjoying one another's company.

**AN: Because last one was so short, here is an extra. ~Ariel**


	11. Y-You're Spiderman?

We were in an assembly; the whole school was there. Then all of a sudden someone shouted that there was a bomb in the building. I immediately slipped out and donned my Spiderman suit. Swinging back into the gym as Spiderman, I tried to keep everyone calm. My Spidey-sense was tingling, I put off as the bomb that was somewhere here. Boy, how wrong I was. Someone pulled off my mask and the whole school saw my face. I turned around to see Flash holding my mask.

"P-Parker? Y-You're Spiderman?" he stuttered.

"Give me back my mask. I have a bomb to diffuse." I demanded.

"There is no bomb. It was a prank to get Spiderman here." Flash admitted.

"Do you know how stupid that was? People could have gotten seriously hurt." I stated.

"I-I'm s-sorry." He apologized.

"And you know what is worse? You just killed my family. Now hand me my mask."

"How did I kill your family?" Flash asked.

"By revealing my identity, my enemies now know who I am, who I love, and now they will use them against me for any reason." I answered with anger.

I ignored that idiot and the school for a minute. I got Karen online.

"Karen?" I called out.

"Yes, Peter?" she responded.

"Call Aunt May." I ordered.

"Calling May." She replied.

"Hello?" May answered.

"Aunt May listen to me. I need you to drop everything and go to the tower right now." I rushed.

"What?! Why? What is going on?" She inquired.

"My identity is compromised. I need you to go to the tower. I need you safe." I said.

"Ok." With that she hung up.

I started pacing back and forth. I checked my web cartilages; I knew I should've restocked this morning, I'm almost out. I went to go to one of the science labs, when I remembered the school looking in both shock and amazement.

"I will only answer a few questions."

Several people started calling out questions.

"When did you become Spiderman?"

"Why did you not tell anyone your secret identity?"

"Will you go out with me?"

"Why didn't you join the football team?"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" I yelled.

Everyone shut up, and I took a deep breath.

"Now, I got my powers on the Oscorp field trip. I told the three people I trusted, Aunt May, Tony, and Ned. If I see any of you pestering Ned at all, I will do something about it. Understood? I will not go out with any of you, I already have a boyfriend. I couldn't play football before; would you have believed me if I had afterwards. If that is all, I need to make more web fluid, and get home." I turned and walked away.

I felt people following me as I went to the science lab. I started pulling out some chemicals that half of the students didn't know we had. As I started making the web fluid, someone asked about my boyfriend. I smiled, and decided to answer.

"He's amazing. He keeps me out of trouble, and knows what I need and when I need it. I am the luckiest guy in the world."

"No, I am the luckiest guy in the world." My boyfriend climbed through the window.

"You're here!" I exclaimed as I jumped into his arms and gave him a passionate kiss.

"T-That's D-Deadpool. Y-You're d-dating D-Deadpool?" someone stuttered.

"Yes. I wouldn't have it any other way." I went in to give him another kiss.

"I love you too baby boy." Wade replied.

"Now, who is the motherfucking asshole that hurt my baby boy?" Wade asked, with clear anger in his voice.

Without skipping a beat, everyone pointed to Flash. I, however, stepped in front of Wade.

"No killing, or no kisses for a month." I threaten.

"He hurt you, why can't I kill him?" Wade demanded.

"Because no one deserves to die." I held firm in my beliefs.

"Ok. For you, I won't kill him." Wade gave in.

"Thank you." I replied.

Wade just nodded and made to crawl back through the window, before I stopped him. I put the newly made web fluid into some cartilages, grabbed hold of him, and took off swinging through New York.

**AN: Welcome back my lovely readers. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, it was requested by a friend of mine. ~Lots of love, Ariel**


	12. Why am I in your body'

I was working in the lab with Tony. Suddenly Natasha walks in, and then there was an explosion. I jumped towards Natasha to try and shield her body with mine. After it all cleared there was a ringing in my ears. I looked around and found my body on top of me. Wait, my body on top of me! My body looks around and is freaking out.

"Peter! Why am I in your body?" She yelled inside of me body.

"I don't know. Tony, what happened?" I asked.

"I don't know either. It looks to be a body swap, but how it happened. I have no idea." He responded.

"What are we supposed to do?" Natasha questioned.

"I suggest not leaving the tower. I will figure this out as fast as I can." Tony stated then went to work.

Natasha and I headed to the living room. Clint was in there when we got there. It started to get confused when I, in Natasha's body, answered to Peter, and when Natasha, in my body, answered to Nat. We then explained about the explosion in the lab and the body swap thing. We didn't feel like doing anything, so we watched a bunch of movies until Tony figured out how to switch us back.

~TIME SKIP~  
Natasha and I must have fallen asleep on the couch because Tony was waking us up, saying that he could fix whatever happened. We all ran to the lab, excited to get back into our own bodies. Tony got us set up, and one bright light later, we were back inside out own bodies.

**AN: Hey guys! Happy early Memorial Day! This chapter was requested by ERoc901 Tha Clean Up Man. Hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading. ~Lots of love, Ariel**


	13. I knew she was the one'

As we walked in the bar, I immediately noticed one waitress. She had beautiful brown hair that came down to her shoulders, eyes that were a stunning purple. I wanted to go and talk to her, but I was scared. I'm not as outgoing as Tony, but I wasn't shy either. I looked over to Tony and asked him how I should approach.

"Don't approach her, let her come to you." He advised.

I nodded my head and waited. Apparently, she was our waitress, and her name was Aria.

"I'm about to go on, would you like anything first?" she asked.

"Water, please." I requested.

"Designated driver?"

When she brought the water, she asked if I could hold her apron. The gentleman I am, said yes. She walked up on the miniature stage, and grabbed the mic. The music to 'Little Do You Know' by Alex & Sierra started to play.

" Little do you know  
How I'm breaking while you fall asleep  
Little do you know  
I'm still haunted by the memories  
Little do you know  
I'm trying to pick myself up piece by piece  
Little do you know  
I need a little more time  
Underneath it all I'm held captive by the hole inside  
I've been holding back  
For the fear that you might change your mind  
I'm ready to forgive you, but forgetting is a harder fight  
Little do you know  
I need a little more time

I'll wait, I'll wait  
I love you like you've never felt the pain, I'll wait  
I promise, you don't have to be afraid, I'll wait  
Love is here, and here to stay  
So lay your head on me  
Little do you know  
I know you're hurt while I'm sound asleep  
Little do you know  
All my mistakes are slowly drowning me  
Little do you know  
I'm trying to make it better piece by piece  
Little do you know  
I, I love you 'til the sun dies

I'll wait, just wait  
I love you like I've never felt the pain, just wait  
I love you like I've never been afraid, just wait  
Our love is here, and here to stay  
So lay your head on me

I'll wait (I'll wait), I'll wait (I'll wait)  
I love you like you've never felt the pain, I'll wait (I'll wait)  
I promise you don't have to be afraid, I'll wait  
Love is here, and here to stay  
So lay your head on me  
Lay your head on me  
So lay your head on me  
'Cause little do you know  
I love you 'til the sun dies "

Her voice was amazing, it was like she was singing the words from her own heart. I couldn't take my eyes off of her the entire song, and she couldn't either. I noticed that her eyes seemed to glow brighter every time I looked at her or she looked at me. When she walked back over to me, she asked if she could speak to me outside. I then followed her out into the streets.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"I am Steve Rogers. May I ask for your name?" I answered.

"Aria Black. You, Steve Rogers, are my soulmate." Aria declared.

"Excuse me?" I questioned.

"I'm a witch. And when I looked at you my magic told me that you are my soulmate. I know this is a lot to take in, so if you need time, I'll give you time." Aria informed me.

I didn't need time. In the world I live in, this makes perfect sense. I didn't hesitate to lean in and kiss her. I was happily surprised that she kissed me back with just as much passion. I knew she was the one.

**AN: Hey everyone! This chapter was requested by atw2162001, I hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for reading and reviewing! ~Lots of love, Ariel**


	14. I would be honored to

After Tony and I got back from space, Tony invited me to dinner with him and Pepper. Arriving at the tower, Tony and I went to clean up a bit. I called Aunt May to let her know where I was. Once I was in a fresh set of clothes, I walked into the living room. Pepper and I sat on the couch waiting for Tony. Both Pepper and I were shocked that we both loved to watch HGTV. When neither Pepper or I were busy with anything, we would gravitate to the couch and watch it. When Tony came out, we left to go to some fancy Italian restaurant.

"What are you thinking about getting Peter?" Pepper asked me.

"I don't know, maybe the basic spaghetti with meatballs. What about you?" I answered.

"I'll probably get the spaghetti as well."

"Wow. I feel like I'm being ignored. That hurts," Tony gestured to his heart, "it hurts right here."

We all laughed, and placed our order. We continued talking, even after our food arrived. That's when Tony and Pepper shared a look.

"Peter, we both having something to tell you and something to ask you." Tony stated.

"Okay, but you guys are starting to worry me. What is it?" I questioned.

"I'm pregnant." Pepper announced.

"Really? That's amazing. Congratulations!"

"Now, our question is. Will you be the godfather to our son or daughter?" Tony asked.

"You want me to be the godfather?" I inquired. Pepper nodded in response.

"I would be honored to. I'm going to be the best godfather anyone has ever seen." I declared.

The rest of the evening went by fast. We talked about plans for the baby, I even offered to help with the nursery. I couldn't wait to meet my godchild.

**AN: Hey everyone! I have some news, I will be having surgery Friday (June 7, 2019). I may or may not be able to write, it will depend on how I am feeling. I hate that I might not be able to write and update for you guys. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It was requested by cheryl24. Thanks for reading and understanding. ~Lots of love, Ariel**


	15. Peter and Natahsa bonding

No one else was here except Natasha and I. I haven't really talked to her one on one, because she was so intimidating and scary. I decided to man up and ask her if she wanted to do something.

"Natasha?" I asked.

"Yes, Peter?"

"Would you like to do something? Watch a movie? Go on a walk?"

"I would love to." She smiled, like actually smiled.

We decided on grabbing a sandwich a Delmar's, and then coming back to watch a movie. I was surprised that we fell into an easy conversation. When she asked about my classes at school, I mentioned that I'm taking college Spanish. She immediately switched to Spanish, but also changed the topic to food, weather, and which movie we were going to watch. Thankfully I was able to follow her words as well as answer with my own. What happened next shocked me.

"How do you feel about learning another language?"

"I would love to learn another. I've always like languages, just as much as science."

"Good to know."

We reached Delmar's I got my usual, and Natasha ordered a basic hot ham and cheese hoagie. We ate and continued to talk, and by the end of our meal she told me that I could call her Aunt Nat if I wanted to. I smiled and told her that I would like that.

When we arrived back at the tower, Aunt Nat asked FRIDAY to play Mulan. I was shocked that she chose a Disney movie.

"Why Disney?"

"Because growing up, I never got to watch Disney or have a childhood. When I came to SHIELD, I was able to watch movies and tv, when I wasn't training or on a mission. Clint introduced me to Disney, and I loved it. Mulan is my favorite one actually." She explained.

"My parents died when I was young, that's why I don't talk about them. I lived with my Aunt May and Uncle Ben after that, and to get me to do something they started a Disney movie. It turned into a marathon; it was the first time I smiled after I learned that my parents died." I responded.

Aunt Nat pulled me into a hug, and during the movie we cuddled up together with a bunch of blankets. And that is how everyone found us, together cuddled up with blankets fast asleep.

**AN: I'm sorry that it took so long to post this. If you read the note at the end of the last chapter you would know that I had surgery. Everything went great, I still bleed occasionally, but overall I'm doing much better. Thank you for sticking with me. This chapter was requested by ForTheLoveOf3000. ~Lots of love, Ariel**


	16. Talent Show

Today is the day. The school talent show. My art class is required to perform in it. Part of our grade comes from this. I have been working in my routine for weeks. I have perfected it. MJ is also in this class and asked if I would help her with her routine as well. Of course, I agreed, what kind of friend would I be if I didn't. Aunt May is in the audience. I couldn't wait for her to see my routines.

One by one, each of my classmates performed. It was finally my turn. (Enter Tom Holland's lip sync battle) After I was done, I was slightly out of breath. Then I noticed something. The Avengers, a part of my family, just saw me dance. They were at my school's talent show, cheering me on. I gave them a small smile. Up next was MJ and me. I quickly changed into what MJ wanted me to wear. The music started, MJ and I started singing and dancing. (Enter Rewrite the Stars from The Greatest Showman) Everyone was shocked at our performance. No one knew that we could sing and do trapeze. I can't do it as well as MJ, but I still had a lot of fun learning how to do it.

After everyone performed, the judges announced the first, second, and third place winners. First place receives $150, second place $100, and third $50. As the judges were conversing, the audience was buzzing with anticipation. One of the judges stepped forward with an envelope.

"After much consideration, we have come to an agreement. Third place goes to Ashley Black for her amazing contortionist act." The judge shakes Ashley's hand and gives her $50.

"Second place goes to Peter Parker and Michelle Jones for their cover of 'Rewrite the Stars'." MJ and I go up and shake the judge's hand while she gave MJ the $100.

"And now first place goes to Peter Parker!" I walk back up and once again shake the judge's hand while she handed me the $150. I give MJ $25 of it, so we had the same amount.

Everyone came over to congratulate us. The team couldn't get over the fact that I can sing and dance, but they were very happy for me.

**AN: I am so sorry this is short. I am having a slight writer's block. Again I am terribly sorry. ~Lots of love, Ariel**


	17. And the winner is Eddie Holland!

"There has been reports of rock climbers going missing after they have won a meet. I want you to find the missing climbers and whoever took them. You are all to recognizable, so Spiderman will go undercover and win the meet. We will disguise his face, voice, and give him a fake story and name. Dismissed." Fury demanded.

With that we called Peter, well I did. I asked him to come over to the lab. After twenty minutes, Peter came through the roof hatch that I have added for him. He crawled down the wall, and pulled off his mask.

"What's up Mr. Stark? You sounded kind of urgent on the phone." Peter asked.'

"There's a mission Fury requested you to go undercover for, since no one knows your face. We will disguise your face and voice, as well as give you a fake name and story. Are you okay with that?" I questioned.

"Will Fury know who I am?"

"No. The mission is for you to go undercover at a rock-climbing meet and for you to win. The winners are kidnapped and we are to find them and whoever took them. Are you in?"

Peter nodded his head. With that we went to Natasha and Clint for them to give Peter a crash course in going undercover.

~TIME SKIP~

"And the winner is Eddie Holland!" as I was handed the first-place trophy.

"We are all in position. Let's head out Eddie."

With that I started to leave, shaking hands on the way out. I got into a red Toyota Camry, and drove to the hotel where I was 'staying'. I heard the team chattering, but I didn't pay attention. I was more focused on the people around me. Someone was going to grab me tonight, because Eddie Holland won this rock-climbing event. I was supposed to be grabbed and taken to where the other winners are, then let the team know where I'm at and where the other winners were at. I was walking through the parking garage, when my world suddenly went dark.

I came to in a moving vehicle. I wasn't bound, so they probably expected me to be out longer. I checked my persons and saw that my watch was still on, and the earpiece in my ear was still there.

"Guys?" I whispered.

"Peter thank Thor! Are you okay?" Tony asked.

"Yeah. The plan is going along as planned." I answered.

"That's good. Describe where you are at right now." Steve questioned.

"In a vehicle that is still moving. The driver is listening to country music. I can hear a train that seems close by. There is nothing besides me in the back of the vehicle. I can't see the driver either." I explained.

"You are really calm. I'm impressed." Nat commented.

"Not the first time I've been kidnapped or faked being kidnapped." I retorted.

"What?!" they all chorused.

"Stories for another time. The van is coming to a stop."

With that everyone went silent, and I went limp. I heard the guy open the door and felt him grab my feet to move me form the van. He walked for a few minutes, during these minutes I have heard two doors open and shut. One to get into the building and the other for whatever room we are in now. I get thrown on the ground. I don't move, I don't make a sound. Not until I hear him leave the room. When I do, I immediately shoot up and look around. I saw that the other winners were huddled in a corner.

"Are you guys okay?" I asked.

"Yeah. Who are you?" one of them questioned.

"I'm Eddie Holland. I'm also the one that's going to get you guys out of here." I used my cover name.

"Yeah right. How are you going to get us out of here? The door is locked and it's the only way in or out of here." Another one of them snaps.

I ignore them for the moment and talk into the coms, "I'm in. I also found the others. What's your ETA?"

"Copy that. We are ten minutes out. Can you hang tight until we get there?" Steve said in his 'Captain' voice.

"Affirmative. If something happens before your arrival, I can take of it." I responded.

It was then that I looked back at the guys who were taken. Their faces varied from shock to confusion to disbelief.

"What was that?" Guy #1 asked.

"I was contacting my team."

"Who are you really?" Guy #2 questioned.

"I've been sent undercover to find and rescue you three."

"You work for the police?" Guy #3 inquired.

"Not exactly." It was then that I heard someone coming towards this door. I moved into a defensive position and waited for the door to be opened. When it did, the guys came rushing to me. I easily defended myself and the three men behind me. It was when his partner came with a gun. I jumped in front of the shots that were fired, getting hit at least three times. I powered through and knocked out the man who attacked me and the one who shot me.

"Peter, we heard gun shots. Are you okay?" I heard someone ask.

"How fast can you guys get here? I think I've been shot. Ah. Definitely been shot." I rasped out.

"Landing now. Hang on Peter." I nod my head trying to fight the black that was starting to dance around my eyes. The last thing I hear before the darkness won, was 'You did good kid.'

**AN: Hey everyone! I'm so sorry I took so long. I was at the beach last week and since I have been back I had both band practice and work. This was requested by a guest. So if you are the guest reading this, I hope this is what you wanted. ~Lots of love, Ariel**


	18. The Tooth Fairy

I was swinging my way through the city when I heard a scream. Me being the amazing Spiderman, I went to the source of the scream to find that two big thick dudes were trying to rob a young woman. I stepped in and let the girl run away, while I dealt with the two thugs.

"Haven't you heard of the phrase, 'pick on someone your own size'?" I quipped.

This got them even more angry and I of course had to fight the both of them. The one dude was super strong, not as strong as me, Mr. Captain Rogers Sir, or Mr. Almighty Thor the Thunder God, but enough to knock out one of my teeth. After I webbed them up and called the police, I found my knocked-out tooth and went to the tower. When I arrived I went to Mr. Stark's lab.

"Mr. Stark look!" I showed him my tooth, and continued, "It got knocked out during a fight. I'm going to leave it under my pillow tonight for the tooth fairy!"

I know I shouldn't let Mr. Stark think that I still believe in the tooth fairy, but I need some more school supplies. It's also too late to turn back now. So, when I woke the next morning at the tower with $500 cash next to my pillow, I was shooketh. I couldn't turn back now, so entering the kitchen seeing Mr. Stark drinking a cup of coffee, I exclaimed.

"Look Mr. Stark! The tooth fairy left me $500!"

After seeing the look on Mr. Stark's face that reminded me of Ben's face after these kinds of things when I was younger and believed in Santa, the Easter Bunny, and the tooth fairy. From then on, I continued with this to make Mr. Stark happy.

**AN: Today (August 22, 2019) was my first day back to school. I also have some writer's block. Hopefully I will be able to overcome this writer's block soon. Please bear with me. Also, I take requests for this series. ~Ariel**


	19. Goodnight dad

It was my second Christmas without May. My second Christmas with Tony and Pepper. However, it was Morgan's first Christmas with us. She's roughly 7-month-old, and absolutely adorable. Pepper bought all of us Christmas sweaters to wear today. Mine's red with a reindeer on it. Only Pepper knows what everyone's sweaters look like, she said she wanted to surprise us this year. I walk into the kitchen to see Morgan in her highchair with Pepper sitting next to her eating some pancakes. Tony is fixing the pancakes while drinking a cup of coffee.

"Merry Christmas!" I greet.

"Merry Christmas Peter!" Tony and Pepper say in unison.

Tony turned around to hand me a plate of pancakes and I see his sweater. It's a Spiderman sweater with a Santa hat on my masked face. Then I see Pepper's, it's also Spiderman but with Christmas lights all over my spandex clad body. Morgan's sweater is an Iron Man one.

"How come I get a reindeer? Instead of the amazing me or Iron Man?" I question.

"Relax I got you an Iron Man one. It's on our bed." Pepper reassured me.

I immediately raced to their room to grab the sweater and change into it. 'Much better' I thought. Walking back into the living room, I sat on the floor and played with Morgan until Pepper said it was time for presents. After twenty minutes Pepper and Tony came in and started to give out presents. Since it was Morgan's first Christmas, we had FRIDAY record it.

Several hours later, all the presents were opened, Christmas movies were watched, and we were all snuggled up on the couch. Morgan was in her crib, which we moved into the living room, so we wouldn't accidently smother her. As my eyes were drooping, I buried myself deeper into Tony's arms.

"Goodnight dad." I whispered. As my eyes shut, I missed the tears that came out of Tony's eyes at me calling him dad.

**AN: I know it has been a while, but I hit a writers block. I have also been busy with school, band, and volleyball. This chapter was requested by NinjaDevi2000. I hope you enjoyed. Please request for new content. ~All my love, Ariel**


	20. Ballet

I didn't know that the tower had a ballet studio. I was looking for Мама Паук, when FRIDAY directed me to the ballet studio. I walked into the doorway to see Мама Паук dancing very elegantly. After a few minutes of me watching her, she stopped and I clapped. Apparently, I was able to sneak up on her because she was surprised to see me.

"Детские паук, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"I was looking her you. That was beautiful by the way." I admitted.

"Would you like me to teach you?" she offered.

"Of course. How does right now sound?"

Мама Паук smiled and guided me to the barre beside the mirror, to teach me some barre exercises she said. After Мама Паук was satisfied, she showed me an assemblè and a plié. After doing that for an hour and a half, Мама Паук called it quits for the day and she said that we could continue tomorrow. For the rest of the evening, Мама Паук and I watched all kinds of movies.

**AN: I apologize for this being so short. This chapter was requested by a guest, so I hope whoever requested this enjoyed it. I hope everyone enjoyed it. I, again, apologize for the shortness. ~All my love, Ariel**


	21. She's gone

Calling him was harder than I expected. After everything that has happened calling him shouldn't be that hard. I didn't want to get taken away, but I also didn't want to bother him with my problems. I was on the roof, I always felt better in high places. Taking a deep breath, I pressed the call button. After a few rings, he answered.

"Hey kid. What's up?"

"Hi." My voice broke as I started to cry again.

"I'm on my way. Let's take a moment and focus on you breathing. Breath in and breath out. I'm a few minutes out."

I heard him before I could see him. The tell-tale sign of his repulsor beams and the wind hit and going past his suit. I could also smell the motor oil and expensive cologne before I could see him.

"What's wrong kid? Why are you on the roof of a hospital?" he asked.

"I don't want to go." I cried.

"Go where? Kid, you are scaring me. What's wrong?"

"She's gone." That's all I said before I started sobbing again.

I heard footsteps coming up the stairwell, I assumed it was child services so I hid myself behind him. He was about to question it, when the door opened and the child service agents came out.

"Mr. Stark! We apologize for interrupting but has a teenage boy, around 16 with brown hair and brown eyes, come up here recently?" the lady inquired.

"Yes. Peter Parker, correct?"

"Y-yes. How did you know?" the man questioned.

"Because I'm taking Peter with me. Now if you'll excuse us."

"Wait, Mr. Stark. You can't take him; he needs to be placed with a foster parent or a group home." The lady stated.

"No, he doesn't. He will be staying with me. You can send the paper work to me later. Now, let's go kid. Natasha made those pastries you love so much." He explained.

"Really?" I squeaked.

"Yep. You ready?"

I nodded my head, and saluted to the child services agents before I leapt into his metal covered arms before we take off for the tower. After hearing what he said to those agents gave me hope. The hope that I might still have a family. We spent the rest of the day eating some of those pastries that Natasha make, eating ice cream, watching movies, and me crying for Aunt May.

****AN: I apologize that it has taken so long to update. I have been so stressed out with band, volleyball, school, and work. I hope you guys have had a better day and a better past few weeks than I have. ~Lots of love, Ariel****


	22. Human' by Christina Perri

_I can hold my breath_

_I can bite my tongue_

_I can stay awake for days _

_If that's what you want_

_Be your number one_

I failed her. She is in the hospital because of me. She's not the first though.

_I can fake a smile_

_I can force a laugh_

_I can dance and play the part_

_If that's what you ask_

_Give you all I am_

After everyone that I failed to save, I tried even harder. When I was Peter Parker, I faked everything. I kept up the mask of the happy go lucky kid that everyone sees me as. I don't know if I can do it anymore.

_I can do it_

_I can do it_

_I can do it_

I have to keep going. New York needs me, I can't give up.

_But I'm only human_

_And I bleed when I fall down_

_I'm only human_

_And I crash and I break down_

_Your words in my head, knives in _

_My heart_

_You build me up and then I fall_

_Apart_

_'__couse I'm only human_

I have failed so many times, but I can't fail anymore. I'm going to get hurt, but I can't give up. I have to keep going. But I am human, I realize that I can't save everyone, but it doesn't hurt any less when I can't save someone.

_I can turn it on_

_Be a good machine_

_I can hold the weight of worlds_

_If that's what you need_

_Be your everything_

I feel like I already hold the weight of the world, but everyone needs me to hold this weight. I have to be anyone for everyone else. Spiderman for the people in my city, the happy Peter Parker for my family and friends.

_I can do it_

_I can do it_

_I'll get through it_

I will get through all of this because I have no other choice.

_But I'm only human_

_And I bleed when I fall down_

_I'm only human_

_And I crash and I break down_

_Your words in my head, knives in_

_My heart_

_You build me up and then I fall_

_Apart_

_'__cause I'm only human_

Everyone expects me to be perfect. None of the other Avengers have anxiety or fears. I can't show fear to them, or they will think I'm just a child who shouldn't be here.

_I'm only human_

_I'm only human_

_Just a little human_

I am human, but I also have spider DNA. I have to be invincible; nothing can get to me.

_I can take so much_

_'__til I've had enough_

_'__couse I'm only human_

_And I bleed when I fall down_

_I'm only human_

_And I crash and I break down_

_Your words in my head, knives in my heart_

_You build me up and then I fall apart_

_'__cause I'm only human_

I have broken down so many times, but I only let it out when I'm alone. If anyone saw me like that, then I would have let them down. I am strong, but at a certain point I am going to shatter, not like the broken glass from a phone, but a shattered mirror.

I didn't realize that I was crying or that I wasn't alone anymore, until I felt several pairs of arms wrap around me. I knew who they were, but I couldn't find myself to care right now. I let myself break down with this song. I kept sputtering about how I failed, and how I shouldn't have anxiety. I kept saying how I should always be the happy person everyone sees me as, even when I was anything but.

"Peter, we all have anxiety. It does not make you any less of a superhero, trust us. I'm sorry that I didn't notice that you were feeling like this. I hope you know you can come to any of us. I also hope you know that it is okay to no be okay sometimes. With everything you have been through and dealt with, you shouldn't have to be happy all the time." Tony admits.

**AN: I'm so sorry that this took so long. This also isn't my best writing. I wrote this in creative writing, not for an assignment, but an idea popped in my head. ~Ariel**


	23. Cleaning Supplies

Let me tell you the story of how I almost died.

~Flashback~

The Avengers and I were in the middle of a prank war. I have avoided all pranks from Steve, Tony, and Natasha. Bruce doesn't play, and Clint has yet to try and prank me. I have pranked everyone at least once. For Tony I just moved his toolbox to the other side of the lab, Steve I had FRIDAY mess with the lights when Steve tries to use the light switch, Clint I put Nair in his shampoo, and Natasha I switched one of her shirts with Clint's. I just did subtle ones, so when I need to, I can use the bigger ones I have. The prank war ends tomorrow and Clint will try to prank me today. I carefully make my way to the kitchen where I see Steve with a white flag of surrender.

"I can't wait for tomorrow." Steve announces.

"Why is that?" I ask.

"The prank war will finally be over, and we can all hang out again without being suspicious of each other."

"Clint has yet to prank me. I kind of can't wait to see what he has in store." I admit.

I didn't have to wait long because when I walked back to my room to work on some homework, Clint doused me in cleaning supplies. As soon as the cleaning supplies hit my skin, the burning I felt was so bad that I collapsed. I struggled to breathe, and pretty soon I blacked out.

When I woke up, I was in the med bay, and everyone was in various sleeping positions around the room. Tony was in a chair right beside my bed, Natasha overtook the loveseat, Steve was on the floor using the loveseat as a pillow, Bruce was in a fold out chair, and Clint was hanging out from the vents. I nudge Tony's arm to wake him up.

"Hey, kiddo. How are you feeling?" Tony question.

"Better than earlier. What happened?" I answer.

"The cleaning supplies that Clint used were deadly to spiders. We then did some more research to see what else could kill spiders and removed them from the tower." Tony replies.

"That's nice." I mumbled.

~End flashback~

From then on, our cleaning supplies were spider friendly.

**AN: Sorry I have been so inactive lately. I have been busy with school and I have also been working on editing my other story 'Iron Rose'. I also had a foreign exchange student move in with me and my family. Meaning things around my house have been hectic. Until next time. ~Ariel**


	24. 5 to 1 Peter saves Avengers

Peter was your average superhero, for the most part. He is so caught up in saving other people that he doesn't save himself; he believes that he shouldn't be saved. This is the five times Peter saved the Avengers, and the one time they saved him.

~1~

It was in the middle of a battle between the Avengers plus Spiderman and an army of killer robots led by a supervillain by the name of Nano. The robots were terrorizing New York City, Clint and Natasha were trying to keep the citizens safe and look for the controls for the robots. Steve, Thor, and Hulk were smashing the robots to pieces, while Tony flew about and kept them in a small 2 block radius and turned some of them to ash. Spiderman came to the scene and started helping Clint and Natasha, while destroying some robots. Out of the corner of Peter's eye he saw a robot sneaking up on Natasha, without thinking he jumped in front of the robot and took the blow meant for Natasha.

"NO!" Some of the Avengers yelled when they saw Peter take the hit for Natasha.

Peter went down, and the others quickly finished the fight and took their teammate and family member to the infirmary.

~2~

It was your average day at Stark Industries, and Peter was walking throughout the R&D floors, offering help to the employees and interns. Suddenly FRIDAY alerted Peter of an intruder, and that the Avengers were on their way. Peter slipped out of the lab and put on his Spiderman suit. Peter went to where FRIDAY said the intruder was. When he arrived, he saw that the intruder had Tony tied up and a gun to his head.

"Give me the blueprints to your suits! Or I won't hesitate on pulling this trigger." The intruder threatened.

"You want to know something Mr. Intruder. Threatening to kill the only guy that has access to what you want is kind of stupid, not to mention dumb." Peter quipped.

"Oh, is that right. Maybe I should kill you instead."

"Catch me if you can!" Peter smirked as he dodged every bullet that came out of the gun.

Peter quickly knocked the intruder unconscious and freed Tony as the rest of the Avengers came in.

"So, movie night tonight?" Peter offered.

With a collective yes from everyone, they went up to the penthouse and started a Star Wars marathon.

~3~

Peter was in the lab, testing a new weapon for Clint. An arrow that not only creates an explosion but also creates a shield around the blast so it only damages the intended target. Clint walks about to ask about how the arrow was coming when Peter felt his Spidey Sense went off. Peter jumped in front of Clint, knocking him to the ground and effectively shielding Clint's body with his own, as the arrow exploded burning or breaking everything in within 10 feet. Peter's back was slightly burned with some scraped from the shrapnel.

~4~

Everyone was training, even the Hulk, it was all going really well. Peter was learning some new techniques, as well as how to learn to fight as a team. The Hulk accidently hit a support column and a portion of the ceiling was coming down and Steve was right underneath. Without thinking Peter rushed over and pushed Steve out of the way, effectively trapping Peter under the rubble. The team quickly worked together to free Peter from the under the ceiling.

~5~

Everyone was in the elevator, coming back from a trip to Coney Island, when the elevator cables snapped. Peter jumped to the roof and held the elevator with his webs.

"Peter! Hang on. I have on the suits coming to hold us from the bottom." Tony reassured.

"Stop moving around so much. We are in between levels, if Cap can get out and open the doors, then he can help everyone else out." Peter explained.

"Clint give me a boost." Cap ordered.

Clint cupped his hands and Cap hoisted himself to the top of the elevator box. Cap climbed to the next floor's doors and opened them.

"The doors are open. Peter can hold the elevator a little longer?" Cap questioned

"Yes. Thor, can you help the others out, and up to Cap?" Peter asked.

"Of course, Man of Spiders."

Everyone but Tony and Thor were still in the elevator. Tony wouldn't leave Peter, but Peter needed Tony to get out before he could drop the elevator.

"Thor, grab Tony and throw him to Cap, then get out yourself." Peter ordered.

Thor did as he was told, despite Tony's resistance. Once Peter was sure that everyone was out and off the elevator box, Peter let go of the elevator. Peter's arms felt like jello, he barely had enough strength to hold onto his webs. Cap and Tony managed to get Peter to the floor before Peter let go of his webs.

~+1~

It's been a week since May found out about him being Spiderman. It has been a week since he has been in the streets. It has been a week since he has last eaten. He was supposed to go to the tower today, but he didn't know if he could make it there. He was so weak. His metabolism was different than everyone else's because he needed more food and nutrients to sustain himself. It was getting harder and harder to go out as Spiderman and as Peter Parker. He heard his phone ring; it was Mr. Stark.

"Hey kid, when are you coming over today?" Mr. Stark inquired.

With that his world went black.

~TIME SKIP~

When Peter woke up, he was in the medical bay at the tower.

"How are you feeling kid?" Mr. Stark asked.

"Fine. What happened?" Peter replied.

"You passed out. When was the last time you ate anything?"

"A week." He whispered.

"A week? Why haven't you eaten anything?" Mr. Stark questioned.

"I haven't had access to any. May kicked me out a week ago." Peter answered.

"Why didn't you come to us? We would've helped you." Natasha walked into the room.

"How much of that did you hear?" Peter pondered.

"The whole thing." Steve said as he, Clint, and Bruce made themselves known.

Peter just broke down crying, letting himself feel everything that has happened. May kicking him out, the horrors of being a superhero, and the kid who just wants someone to hold him. Tony was the first one to give Peter a hug, then the others soon followed. The Avengers took Peter in after that, and Peter was glad that every now and again he can break down and have someone to catch him when he falls.

**AN: I hope everyone had a great Thanksgiving! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget, I take requests. Until next time! ~Ariel**


	25. Worthy

There's an ongoing bet between the Avengers on whether or not Peter is worthy. Tony, Steve, Thor, and Natasha think so, but the others don't. There hasn't been an opportunity for Peter to try and lift Thor's hammer, until Tony has the brilliant idea of leaving Mjolnir on Peter's bed.

It is 1am and Peter is now getting back from patrol. As soon as Peter gets through his window, he strips off his Spiderman suit and goes to crawl in bed. Peter is stopped by Mjolnir laying on his bed. Without much thought Peter simply picks up the hammer and places it on his desk.

Meanwhile in the living room, the Avengers were watching the security footage of Peter's room. They all watch as Peter picks up Mjolnir.

"I knew my son was worthy." Tony smirked as he was handed a portion of the betting pool.

**AN: I apologize for having this out so late and it being so short. School lately has been hectic and I haven't had much time to write. ~Ariel**

**P.S. MERRY CHRISTMAS! Happy Hanukkah! I hope everyone has a happy holiday!**


	26. What? I said I worked here

It was Saturday and Peter was working at the tower as usual. On Saturday's Peter flits through the intern labs and helps out with their projects. Peter was currently in a R&D lab when a tour group came through the door. Peter goes to greet the group, when he sees that it is a group of students he goes to school with. They are all looking at him with disbelief.

"What? I said I worked here." Peter sassily states.

"Peter! You need to go and get ready. You have a meeting in thirty minutes." Pepper reminded me.

"Right. Well, I hope you enjoy the rest of your tour. Dr. Garrett Owen will explain the working of this lab and what the interns are working on. Now if you will excuse me, I have a meeting to prepare for." With that Peter left and started looking over last minute notes for the meeting.

~TIME SKIP~

The meeting was over, and Peter could finish his rounds through the labs. But first, he was going to blow off some steam at the gym. Peter didn't bother changing out of his suit, instead he simply placed his jacket and tie on the bench and went to the punching bags.

"Hey Peter, can you spar with me?" Nat asked.

"Of course." I replied while walking over to the ring.

In the middle of the fight, Peter's Spidey Sense went off. But it wasn't about Nat and him sparing, it was that he was being watched. Peter managed to turn himself around so he was facing the viewing room. Inside he saw the same group of students from earlier.

"We have an audience." I told Nat.

"Well let's give them a show."

After that Peter and Nat kicked it up a notch. Peter quickly won the fight, leaving the tour group in shock. Behind him Steve, Bucky, and Clint were applauding. Peter motioned for the tour group to enter the training room.

"I'm sure you have questions. So, ask away." Peter prompted.

"How could you beat the Black Widow in a fight, and not stand up against Flash?" someone asked.

"If he bothers me, then he won't bother anyone else. I also don't want to hurt him." Peter answered.

"Who's Flash?" Clint questioned.

"No one." Peter hastily replied.

"Flash bullies Peter." Another person from the group spoke up.

"Gee thanks. Can we talk about this later? I have to get back to the labs." Peter said.

"We will be talking about this later." Steve stated with a sense of justice.

Peter grabbed his jacket and left the training room, heading back to the labs. Peter wasn't looking forward to Monday.

**AN: Happy New Years! As a reminder, I take requests. Please send some, I'm running out of ideas. ~Ariel**


	27. I love you Mom

Today is the day that the Rogue Avengers are due to come back to the states, more specifically the Avengers Tower. Tony didn't want them anywhere near Peter, but he knew sooner or later they would run in to each other. Peter and Tony agreed that until they could be trusted that Spiderman would stay a secret. FRIDAY informed Tony that the Rogue Avengers were in the elevator. Tony and Peter emerged from the lab and headed to the communal floor to meet them. The plan was for Tony to go in first then Peter will join when the tensions become to strained.

"Hello Tony." Rogers greeted.

"Rogers." Tony responded.

No one said a word after that. No one moved. It was then that Peter came bouncing into the room.

"Hey Mr. Stark. I had an idea about building a robot to help diagnose kids and help keep them calm when undergoing tests or procedures." Peter started, "Oh, hi."

"Get lost kid." Sam barked.

"You don't get to come in here Wilson and yell at my kid." Tony snapped.

"Your kid?" Rogers questioned.

"Yeah. This is Peter, my intern. I don't want any of you harassing him. Do you understand?"

Everyone nodded their heads. Peter smiled at everyone before walking back to the lab.

~2 months later~

Tony and Peter thought it was time to reveal Spiderman to the Rogues. Peter had the perfect idea, either walk into a room on the ceiling or be already on the ceiling when the Rogues walk in. Tony thought it was perfect, and helped set the scene.

The Rogues were hanging on the communal floor watching TV, when Peter walked into the room via ceiling. No one noticed Peter just chilling on the ceiling. Peter waited for a few minutes before doing anything.

"What are we watching?" Peter asked.

Everyone jumped and looked up to see Peter just sitting crossed legged on the ceiling.

"You're the Spiderman?" Sam questioned.

"Yeah." Peter whispered.

"I dropped a plane terminal on a kid?!" Rogers asked in horror.

"Hey everyone, what's up?" Tony inquired.

"You brough a kid to Leipzig?" Rogers yelled.

"Yes, I did. Now, please don't yell." Tony answered.

"You can't tell me not to yell. I could have killed a kid, Tony." Rogers voice just got louder.

Everything stopped when they heard a thump. Peter fell from the ceiling and was clutching his ears.

"FRIDAY activate sensory overload protocol, and tell Pepper." Tony whispered.

The lights all went to the lowest setting, everything that made any noise was shut off or turned down. The Rogues were confused but stayed quiet and watched what was going on.

"Peter, I am going to lift you up and carry you to your room." Tony whispered before doing just that.

Peter whimpered at the contact of Tony's hands and shirt. Peter could also hear everything that was going on outside, the amount of noise was making him cry in pain. Before Tony could get Peter to his room, he passed out from the pain.

Pepper came rushing in, a few minutes later. Tony had sat Peter down on his bed, and went to explain things to the Rogues, while Pepper stayed with Peter.

A few hours later Peter woke up to see Pepper sitting beside his bed.

"Hey." Pepper whispered.

"How long have I been out?" Peter inquired.

"Just a few hours. How are you feeling?"

"Better. Can we cuddle?" Peter shyly asked.

"Of course." Pepper slipped her shoes off and slid into the bed with Peter.

Peter curled into Pepper's side, while Pepper wrapped her arms around him.

"I love you, Mom." Peter whispered before slipping back to sleep.

Pepper couldn't help the smile that came on her face and replied, "I love you too, son."

**AN: This chapter was requested by NinjaDevil2000. ~Ariel**


	28. I am Peter Parker

Peter's Peter tingle has been going off all day, and it made him paranoid. When the principal called for a mandatory school wide assembly, the Peter tingle was the loudest it has been all day. Whatever was about to happen was going to happen during this assembly.

When everyone in the school was in the gymnasium, a couple men in black came out with guns. One guy had a gun to the principal's head.

"Now, I was told that if I were to attack Midtown that Spiderman would show. No one will get hurt if they do as they are told. We have a bomb hidden somewhere in your school so no heroics from anyone. Understand?" there was a collective 'yes' from the student body.

Peter knew he had to do something, but if he did then he would be outed as Spiderman. At the moment he didn't care, but he knew he would regret it later. The men in black said that there was a bomb, but Peter didn't hear any ticking. So, that was a lie. Peter looked around at his classmates and saw the fear in their eyes and behavior. Peter knew he didn't have any other option than to reveal himself. He snuck his way to the bottom of the bleachers. Everyone that noticed him gave him the 'WTF?!' look. He was at the bottom of the bleachers and took a deep breath.

"I heard you were looking for me?" Peter quipped as he activated his nano suit.

The entire school gasped as they realized that nerdy Peter Parker was actually the neighborhood Spiderman. Peter didn't waste any time in attacking, only holding back enough to not kill anyone. It only took a mere ten minutes for Peter to subdue all of the attackers. It was barely a second after he subdued the last dude, when Peter heard the tell-tale sign of the Iron Man suit.

"A little late to the party aren't ya Mr. Stark?" Peter teased.

"It seems as you've handled it well without me. Did you?" Mr. Stark said.

"Yes, I did. It's time." Peter replied while his mask came off.

"Only if you're sure kid."

"I'm sure. Time to face the music."

With that Peter and Tony walked outside while the police came inside to arrest the gunmen. Peter donned his mask before walking out, in order to do a face reveal in front of the press. The camera flashes and the reporters immediately started asking the pair question after question. Everything and everyone stopped when Peter stepped forward and held up his hands.

"I am Peter Parker, your friendly neighborhood Spiderman." Peter said as his mask came off.

**AN:****Hey everyone! I started a new semester yesterday and I have 3 college classes, and I'm stressed out. I am only a junior in high school, and stressed out about just about everything in my life right now. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I just needed a tiny rant so I apologize for this AN. ~Ariel**


	29. My arms feel like jello

Today is the field trip to Stark Industries. The announcement was two weeks ago, and I didn't want to go. But May signed the permission slip and told me I had to go. I was supposed to go to the tower anyway after school, so May also wrote a note saying I could stay afterward for my internship.

"Parker, are you ready for your lies to be exposed?" Flash taunted.

"We will see about that Flash," I retorted.

That is another reason I am not looking forward to this trip. Flash has been telling everyone that I have been lying about my internship, so now no one believes me except Mr. Harrison, my science teacher who is the teacher taking us on this trip.

When we arrived at the Tower and disembarked from the bus, everyone but me and MJ were awed by the lobby. I wasn't because I was here almost every day, and MJ because she has a natural look of impassiveness on her face.

"Midtown High?" a voice asked.

"Yes, that's us. Are you our tour guide?" Mr. Harrison questioned.

"I am. My name is Olivia, here are your visitor passes. Make sure they are visible at all times, please."

"What do the different colors mean?" Betty asked.

"Excellent question. The white badges are what you have, visitor badges. They allow you access to the lobby's bathroom, gift shop, and the first floor which is a museum that we will be visiting. The visitor badges have two different colors; white for tour groups and gray for the press. The press can only go to the second floor, which is a conference room. Next, we have the Epsilon badges. They are purple for the janitorial staff. They are only let on certain floors on which they have been tasked to clean. They can't go into any labs on the floor without a lab director. Then, we have Delta with the color purple. Which is for lower-level interns, they can only go on certain floors of their department and have access to the basic intern labs. Then we have Gamma, which is red. Gamma badges are for trusted interns and employees. They have access to their entire department except for the Lab Director's office. Next, we have Beta which is for Lab Directors and security. Lab Directors' badges are blue, while security is black. Finally, we have gold Alpha badges for all the Avengers and anyone deemed worthy by Mr. Stark to have such access," Olivia explained as we were entering the elevator.

"Let me guess Penis, you only have a janitor's badge."

Before I or anyone could respond to Flash's taunts, FRIDAY announces that someone has an unauthorized object on their persons. When Olivia questioned who, all FRIDAY said was,

"Eugene Thompson, Visitor Badge, has an unauthorized attitude and if he keeps this attitude he will be kicked out of this tower."

The class laughed as Flash sputtered, trying to form words, but failing miserably. After we got through the most boring part of the tour, they were finally heading to the lab. It happened in the elevator, one of the Lab Directors, Felicity Andrews, stepped in the same elevator.

"Peter! I am so glad I ran into you. The interns have projects due in the next week, so our LDs have been working a lot trying to help everyone with last-minute details. Anyways, Matt, Laura, and I need to go to the laundromat and have a decent meal. I hate asking you of this on a school night, but can you do LD duties on the R&D floors tonight from 7-1?" Felicity asked.

"Of course. You know I would never mind helping anyone out. When was the last time any of you were home longer than to sleep and shower?" I replied.

"For me, a couple of days. For Matt and Laura, I think a week. It's okay though, it's our job," Felicity explained.

"I am going to make sure the LDs who have been staying and helping get a day or two off when all the projects are done. You all deserve it," I offered.

"Thank you, Peter."

"Anytime," That's when I heard it. The sound of the elevator cables snapping.

Without thinking I jumped into action. I flipped onto the ceiling, busted the top hatch off, and braced myself as I shot two webs onto the elevator shaft to keep the elevator from crashing down 40 some floors. I heard my classmates scream in both terror and awe. Terror at the fact we almost plummeted to our deaths, and awe at the fact that nerdy Peter Parker was Spiderman. The elevator doors two floors above us opened and Steve and Tony appeared.

"Pete? Is everyone okay?" Tony asked.

"Yeah. We're all good. I'm sorry I didn't know what else to do," I apologized in regarding me revealing my secret identity.

"Don't sweat it, kid. You did the right thing. What's your plan?" Steve replied.

"Ned, in my bag there is an extra web shooter, I need you to grab it and throw it to Steve. Steve, Ned is about to throw you one of my extra web-shooters. Do you know how to use it?" I went into Spiderman mode.

"No, but Tony does. He can…" Steve started.

"No, Steve. Tony doesn't have the strength to pull up about twenty-five people. Tony can show you how to use it. Just use a normal web combination and aim at the people I'm going to send out, but you can't hit any of my existing webs," I interrupted.

"Okay. I'm ready when you are."

"Mr. Harrison, I need you to help give everyone a boost so I can get them out. Can you do that?" I instructed to which he nodded his head and slowly moved closer to me. I motioned for the closest person to go first. I got her outside the elevator.

"Steve, first one is up. Remember don't hit my other webs, and aim for their midsections. I have found it easier and it causes less damage to people," I stated.

After that, one by one people were getting off the elevator. It was only Ned, MJ, Betty, Flash, Felicity, Mr. Harrison, and Olivia left. Suddenly the elevator shifted and I had to move both of my arms on the webs to hold up the elevator.

"We are going to die!" Flash exclaimed.

"Nobody is dying today. Betty, you're up. I can't let either of my hands go at the moment so you are going to have to climb up yourself. If you can, use my legs to stand on my stomach to get out, okay?" I said.

She nodded her head and slowly climbed her way out. Flash then made the wrong move and sped over to me wanting to get out before anyone else. The sudden shift in weight caused the elevator to shift even more and I couldn't help the agonizing scream that came out of my throat.

"Peter?! Are you okay? What happened?" Tony yelled.

"I'm fine. Flash moved too quickly causing the elevator to shift even more. We need to hurry," I motioned for Flash to climb up.

"Ned, you know how you're my best friend and that I love you like a brother." I started.

"Yeah. Where is this going?" Ned asked in confusion.

"I mean no offense, but right now you are the heaviest one on this elevator, can you go next?" I hate sounding so rude, but if he doesn't get off soon, my arms are going to rip in half.

"I get it, dude, no offense taken. I'm coming up," Ned chuckled. I had to hold in the grunts as he tried to climb on me to get out. I ended up having to switch my webs back to one arm to help Ned out. Once he got out, I looked to see who was left.

"Mr. Harrison, I know you are going to hate this but I need you to come out next. I know, as a teacher, you feel obligated to get everyone else out first, but these ladies have some form of gymnastics in their belt. They can get out easier than you can," I explained.

He nodded in understanding and started to ascend. Felicity went next, then Olivia, and finally MJ.

"Everyone is out kid. You can let go now," Steve prompted.

"Is there anyone below me?" I inquired.

"No, we made sure it was clear," Tony answered.

I sighed in relief as I let the weight of that elevator drop. I still held my weight up, but compared to the elevator full of people this is cake. My arms and legs feel like jello, more so my arms than everything else.

"Kid, you alright?" Tony questioned.

"Yeah, just needed a second. I'm coming up," With that, I started slowly climbing up my web until I was an arm's length of Steve. Once I was, Steve just reached out and pulled me to safety. I pushed myself to stand up, but Steve still held on for support.

"Is everyone all right?" I asked.

"Yeah. What about you Peter?" Mr. Harrison replied.

"I'm fine, my arms a practically jello right now, but I'm just happy everyone is okay."

With that Steve and Tony helped me into the med bay, so I could rest up before my LD duties later.

**AN: I am so sorry for the wait. I have been busy with my classes this past couple of weeks. I know that is no excuse, I am truly sorry. I hope you have enjoyed this chapter. ~Ariel**


	30. See You Again by Wiz Khalifa

_It's been a long day without you, _

_My friend_

_And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again_

_We've come a long way from _

_Where we began_

_Oh, I'll tell you all about it when I _

_See you again_

_When I see you again_

It has been a year since you left. We're doing okay. We all miss you terribly. Me especially. I don't know what I'm doing anymore.

_Damn, who knew?_

_All the planes we flew_

_Good things we've been through_

_That I'd be standing right here talking to you_

_'__bout another path_

When you were here, I knew who I was, what I was doing. Now, I put on the mask and that's it. I don the mask because people still need a hero, but where's my hero? You were my hero and I still need you.

_I know we loved to hit the road and laugh_

_But something told me that it wouldn't last_

_Had to switch up_

_Look at things different, see the bigger picture_

_Those were the days, hard work forever pays_

_Now I see you in a better place, uh_

She tells me that you are happy now, wherever you are. I hope you are. I remember when we would just lounge around and watch Star Wars or build stuff in the lab. I miss those days. We were happy and together.

_How could we not talk about _

_Family when family's all that we_

_Got?_

_Everything I went through, you _

_Were standing there by my side_

_And now you gon' be with me for_

_The last ride_

You were there to catch me when I fell. Now I have to catch other people. But who's going to catch me? You were always there by my side, and I never appreciated it enough. It's funny how much you miss things you never really questioned until after you lost them.

_It's been a long day without you, _

_My friend_

_And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again_

_We've come a long way from where we began_

_Oh, I'll tell you all about it when I see you again_

_When I see you again_

I remember how awkward we were at first. Looking back, it was almost painful at how awkward it was. Now, you were a father to me. I faced a bad guy recently, without you or any help really. I can't wait to tell you about it.

_First, you both go out of your way_

_And the vibe is feeling strong_

_And what's small turned to a friendship_

_A friendship turned to a bond_

_And that bond will never be broken_

_The love will never get lost_

When I first met you, I was a little starstruck. But as time went on, I saw the person behind the mask that you always had up. That person became my dad, who will always be my dad no matter what happens.

_And when brotherhood come first_

_Then the line will never be_

_Crossed_

_Established it on our own_

_When that line had to be drawn_

_And that line is what we reached_

_So remember me when I'm gone_

When I came back from being dusted, I saw that look on your face that said you were about to do something that you might not come back from. As a hero, I understand why you did that. But, as your son, I can't. You left everyone who loves you behind. I feel like this is my fault. That it's my fault that you sacrificed yourself. I could've used those damn stones, and you would still be here with your family. But you used the stones, and I will always remember your sacrifice, your love, your passion, just you. You will never be forgotten.

_How could we not talk about_

_Family when family's all that we got?_

_Everything I went through, you were standing there_

_And now you gon' be with me for the last ride_

They tell me that everything will be okay. It would've been if you were still here. I don't see how anything could be okay if you aren't here. I can still feel you; you know. I can feel you watching over us. I can feel you in the lab. I can always feel you with me. I know you want me to move on and be happy. I'm working on it. It might take me a while though.

_So let the light guide your way, yeah_

_Hold every memory as you go_

_And every road you take_

_Will always lead you home, home_

I will remember everything we ever did, and I'll make new memories with them. I know if I follow your example, I will always do right. You will forever be the light that guides me home.

_It's been a long day without you, my friend_

_And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again_

_We've come a long way from where we began_

_Oh, I'll tell you all about it when I see you again_

_When I see you again_

_When I see you again (see you again, yeah)_

_When I see you again_

I will see you again Dad. It may not be for a long time, but I know that is what you would want. I'm going to live a long, happy life as a hero and the owner of the family company. I will make you proud. I know that you already are.

**AN: Hey everyone! Please be safe and wash your hands frequently with this coronavirus going around. ~Lots of love, Ariel**


	31. I'm here kid I'm here

It was lunchtime and the decathlon team was meeting in Mr. Harrison's classroom when my spider-sense went off. I heard men with guns marching down the hallways. Without thinking I activated my suit.

"P-Peter?" Betty questioned.

"Yes, I'm Spiderman. Please don't tell anyone. Stay here until I come back," I informed.

"Do you need your guy in the chair?" Ned asked.

"Yes. Grab my tablet and tell me how many gunmen are in the building. Also let the team know," with that I snuck out of the room.

Walking down the hallway, I tried to locate where the gunmen were when I heard Ned in my ear.

"Peter, there are eight gunmen. They are in the math department, moving students to the gym. They have already tied up the people in the office and put them in the gym. From what I can gather, no one knows about the gunmen. I couldn't get ahold of Mr. Rogers or Ms. Romanoff, but I could get in touch with Tony. He said that he will be here as soon as he can. He was in Florida," Ned informed me.

"Thanks, Ned. I'm going to have to silently take down the gunmen one by one, so they don't alert each other. Any ideas?"

"Sorry, Peter. The only idea I have is slit their throats with the knife Ms. Romanoff got you."

"Not doing that but thanks anyway. Keep me posted."

I crept down to the math hallway. I checked each classroom for students. So far, I got thirty people out of the windows before the three of the gunmen came back. I quickly knocked them out and finished getting the rest of the people in this hallway out. According to new info from Ned, three gunmen were working on the next hallway, while the last two were in the gym with their hostages. Instead of heading straight for the gunmen, I kept quietly evacuating people.

I ran into the three gunmen that were gathering up hostages. I took care of them just like I did the last three, except Ned had called the police. Therefore, I threw the gunmen out to the police. I had Karen call one of the officers outside.

"Spiderman?" the officer asked.

"Yes. There are three more gunmen unconscious and webbed up in the math hallway. There are also two more in the gym with hostages. I'm heading to the gym but I need you to send in a small team to finished evacuating people without alerting the gunmen. Do you understand?" I told the officer.

"Yes. We are on it. Good luck Spiderman." With that, I hung up and headed for the gym.

It looked to be about forty students and staff in the bleachers with the gunmen standing guard.

"How about you pick on someone your own size?" I quipped.

"Spiderman." One of them seethed.

"That's my name don't wear it out." I snarked.

With that, they started shooting at me, but I kept dodging. I knocked the one out and webbed him up, but the other one just got angrier and went for the hand-to-hand combat. With all the training with Natasha, I kept up and eventually overpowered him. What I didn't count on was the knife he suddenly had. He quickly stabbed me and pushed me off of him. The dude went for the gun but I quickly webbed the gun away.

At that moment, Tony bust through the gym doors. I started to turn towards him, but then a shot rang out. I looked down and saw my side was covered in blood. I sank to my knees, and Tony shot a repulsor beam at the last gunmen. My vision started going out, but then I saw Tony leaning over me.

"I'm here kid, I'm here," Tony reassured me.

~Time Skip~

I woke up in the med bay at the tower, with dull aching in my side. I looked around and saw that the entire decathlon team was here. Ned was closest so I nudged him awake.

"Peter!" Ned exclaimed, waking up everyone else in the process.

"Are you guys okay?" I questioned.

"Yeah, we're fine. Are you okay?" Betty responded.

"I'm fine. I guess you guys have questions. Ask away." I prompted.

"Why didn't you tell anyone about being Spiderman?" Flash asked.

"Because then my enemies would go after Aunt May and the people I care about."

"Who else knows?" Betty pondered.

"The Avengers, Aunt May, Ned, and MJ. Can I ask you guys another question?" I replied.

They all nodded their heads.

"Are you going to tell anyone about me being Spiderman?"

"No," they all chorused.

"Thank you. Now, I am still full of enough pain killers to stone Captain America and I'm very tired. I shall see you guys later."

**AN: I hope you have enjoyed this chapter. I am still taking requests. Please stay safe during this time and take care of yourselves. ~Lots of love, Ariel**


	32. My boyfriend is here

I was walking home from school when a van pulled up and several men in masks jumped out. I tried to fight back, but I could only do so much against this many people by myself. One of them shot a tranquilizer dart in my neck. The dart must have been strong enough for an elephant because it wasn't long before I blacked out.

I woke up in the van, I don't know how long I was out for, but I knew not to let them know I was awake. I did a quick assessment to see if anything was injured, or if I still had my watch on. Thankfully nothing was injured, yet, and I still had my watch on. The watch has a tracker so my dad could find me.

~Time Skip~

I don't know how long it has been, but for every smart ass comment I make I get punched. Right now, I have a broken leg that is trying to heal itself, some fractured ribs, and lots of bruising. I wish I didn't skip lunch at school. They still have not taken my watch off, so I assume that Dad is coming, hopefully with Wade. I hear one of the doors open and shut. I look up to see a masked man with a cup of something.

"Well Peter, I have a cup of water here and I am more than willing to give it to you if you answer some of my questions. First, what are the codes for the weapons storage facility?" Mr. Creepy asks.

"Why should I tell you that?" I snark.

"One would think that you would learn to keep your mouth shut," Mr. Creepy states.

I receive a punch to my face, and instead of shouting out in pain like they want, I laugh. Hysterically. They were all confused and punch me again. Cue more laughing. Once I finished, I looked at Mr. Creepy in the eye and give him the puppy dog eyes.

"Puppy eyes will not work on me, Peter. Now answer my question," Mr. Creepy demands.

I smirked as I heard the sound of the dad's Iron Man suit.

"Can I tell you something?" I question.

"Of course."

"My boyfriend is Deadpool, and he along with my dad are here." Mr. Creepy's eyes bulged at the statement and turned around.

As soon as he turned around my dad and my boyfriend burst through the doors. They make quick work with taking them out before Wade rushed over to me.

"You okay, baby boy?" Wade inquires.

"Now that you are here." I kissed him while he cut the ropes off of my hand and feet.

"Enough you two. What's the damage Underoos?" Dad questions.

"Fractured ribs, broken leg, and bruising. Beyond that I'm fine. Now, let's go home," I respond.

Wade helps me stand up and all but carries me to the quinjet. As it turns out, the whole team showed. Wade sits me down, and Bruce rebreaks my leg and sets it properly. Thankfully with my advanced healing, I'll be right as rain in a week.

**AN: This chapter was requested by .503, I hope everyone has enjoyed this chapter. Happy Star Wars Day! ~Ariel**


	33. Birthday Request

It was the Kid's birthday next week, and I have some ideas as to what to get him. I am waiting for him to come into the lab after school to ask if there was anything he wanted.

"Hey, Tony!" Peter greeted as he entered the lab.

"Hey Kid, I want to ask you something. What do you want for your birthday next week?"

"Oh, I don't want anything, Tony. What are we doing today?"

"I have to finish this project for the board. Why don't you go downstairs and work on your project with the other interns?" I suggested.

"I'll see you later Tony!" Peter exclaimed as he rushed back to the elevator.

~Peter's POV~

When Tony asked about what I wanted for my birthday, I kind of lied. There is something I want, but I am kind of embarrassed to ask. Ever since May left for that job promotion I have been living with Tony at the tower. I think tomorrow I am going to ask him about what I want for my birthday.

~Time Skip~

Today's the day I am going to ask him. I'm on my way to the lab to talk with Tony. I open the door to the lab and find Tony underneath a car.

"Tony?"

"Yeah, kid?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Would you adopt me?"

"Of course. Come here," Tony said as he pulled me into a hug.

If there were any tears, neither one of us said anything.

**AN: This chapter was requested by CaptainMarvel123875. ~Ariel**


	34. Twitter

When the spider from Oscorp bit me, I inherited a lot of spider habits. For example, I am allergic to peppermint now. There are other things as well, but I don't like telling people about them because no one will understand. Recently though I started posting some of my spider habits on Twitter. Not on my Spiderman account, but on my peterparkour account.

_ peterparkour _

_Chewing takes to much time, instead, I'll secrete venom to melt my food and drink from a fun and sexy straw._

40 million people reply with, _'Same bro'_.

When someone on the subway stole my backpack with my eggsack in it, I tweeted '_To the dude who stole my backpack on the subway. Please, sir, MY EGGSACK IS IN THERE! They are only eggs. If they are scared, they will devour you. Please give me my eggsack back.'_

The response I get from that one is along the lines of, _'Woah! That dude is crazy!'_

I don't mind because I kind of am.

The next tweet is when I stubbed my toe on the door.

_ peterparkour_

_I just stubbed my toe. It is time to rip it off and hope it grows back quickly. Otherwise, school will be awkward. _

People respond with things like, _'It be like that sometimes.' _or _'bro, do what you gotta do.'_

The one that takes the cake though is this one.

_ peterparkour_

_Well, folks, the temperature is falling. It is now time for me to hibernate. See y'all in 7 months!_

One dude replied with, _'worm'_. To which I responded with, _'nope, spider.'_

**AN: This one-shot was inspired by a post on Pinterest. ~Ariel**


End file.
